Fiery Rose
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: YYH IY SM After usagi's disappearance, Rei beings to search for her while taking care of Chibi Usa. Kurama keeps having dreams about one girl and doesn't understand them. Sailor mars begins to live with Kagome and goes to same school as YYH. ReiKurama
1. Dream and Move ON

**/ Kurama's POV /**

There she is again, looking just as beautiful as the day before, near the lake crying again. I hate to see her cry, but I can't resist watching her. She stays there everyday, after a day of putting on a façade of contentment, she comes here and lets it all out.

I do not know her, but I feel like I know her. I haven't even spoken to her. Yet, here I am watching her from afar… Sometimes, I wish she would just hear me while I watch her, and she'll come and speak to me. Then again, I don't want her to come because she'll know something that no one else knows: I can be a hentai type of man.

I watched as I saw tears stream down those violet eyes of hers. She walked near where I was, that's when I froze hoping she wouldn't hear me. She grabbed a locket that was near the ledge of lake and struggled to get it open, and out of aggravation threw it to the other end of the pool. Tears fell down faster as she had realized what she had done, and almost immediately ran to where the locket was and held it to her chest. She looked at it, and I knew it was very important to her.

I really want to see what is in the locket! I was going to jump on top of the tree was nearest but I knew she would hear. I noticed that she finally smiled while moving black rasps of hair out of her face as she traced her hands around the letters 'B.F.F.' and, I guess, memories came back to her and she began to ache in her heart again.

She put the locket down and went back to taking her bath as she was doing before. I kept on looking like the hentai man I became in the past few minutes that seemed like forever, until a certain young fox cub came near me and began to tug me almost like it was saying 'come play.' I had nearly laughed because it licked me, but the next thing I knew I was making noises in the bushes because I was trying to get away. I looked up after sensing something wrong; the girl had got up with some clothes very similar to that of a priest. She looked at me in the most spitefully hating way. She was disgusted!

The next thing I knew I saw a white paper with a familiar pattern and then I realized what it was and nearly fell over when I realized what it was. Out of the fact I was surprised, though I tried to move and escape, I couldn't move. She threw the paper revealing something that people like me hate. AND…

**/ End of Kurama's POV / **

**KURAMA'S HOUSE**

BOOM! Kurama fell out of the bed. "It's that girl, why was she in my dream again? I've never even met her but I can't stop thinking about someone who has only been in my dreams… hmmm, I wonder what Hiei would say, especially if I told him what actually happened in my dream." Kurama muttered to himself. Kurama got off the floor while wiping off any dirt that may have gotten on his pajamas.

The whole dream puzzled him and it made him ask a lot of questions! Who was this girl? Why was she in my dream? Is there any meaning to this dream? Does he need someone to love outside of his mama?

He thought for a moment about the girl in his dream, and he knew in his heart that it couldn't have meant nothing, for no one, no, not anyone had ever looked as beautiful as this girl. This girl had beautiful violet eyes, with black hair with purple shines, a beautiful face with a tan that he had never seen. This girl's body was near perfect, if not, then it was perfect. The girl was nearly perfect in Kurama's eyes, yet there was still that sadness in her eyes. 'If she was not just a figment of my imagination, then what was it that bothered her?' Kurama asked himself.

He knew better than to ever say anything to Hiei since Hiei would call him 'weak' for allowing himself to probably be succumbing to the emotions that 'these people of this world have.'

**KNOCK- BAM - KNOCK - BAM- KNOCKITY KNOCK KNCOK**

Kurama looked up and seemed startled by the knocking on the door; it sounded like the police. He crept out of his room, slipped by the door hoping that it was nothing horrible about his mother or his brother.

He got back up and looked through the eye peeper to see who was out there and it was worse! It was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama opened the door to allow them in, though in his heart he didn't want to. They walked in and so did a little short man he didn't know was with them: Hiei.

"Kurama, turn on the TV!" Hiei commanded walking in using his same voice he uses with almost everybody: cold.

Kurama looked and smiled, saying: "I thought you said TV was for fools like Kuwabara and Yusuke! What suddenly changed your…." Kurama said while laughing but suddenly and rudely interrupted by Hiei.

"It is for fools…" Hiei stated while grabbing the remote from Kurama's hand and turning the TV to the channel of the news. "Kuwabara just so happened to be having dreams about this girl whom he never met and I want you to see her!"

Kurama looked slightly annoyed by Hiei's actions and remarked," It couldn't be too important, seeing that Kuwabara is always dreaming about a girl he never met!" Kurama would have never said those words if he would have looked at TV before saying it. He looked and there was the girl from his dream. He became captivated with the images in front of him from the TV.

Hiei looked at Kurama and then at everybody else and noticed everybody seemed caught up with what was going on. Hiei looked back at the screen and allowed himself to become like everyone else

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Cherry Hill Temple**

Rei held onto Rini's hand as she was running up the hill that lead up to her temple. She had been running since she came out of school after having Rini taken out early. Tears streamed down the raven-haired girl's eyes… _this couldn't happen_… this was too much for her, so many things had happened in the last three months.

Rini held onto Rei's hand for her dear life, since her body was floating in the air, and if she let go she would have a great fall.

They got to the top of the hill, just to find the governor and the hospital, along with other secular authorities. She looked in all directions, and finally when she looked to the left, she saw her nightmare that she had imagined she would come home to see: her grandpa's body taken out the temple, dead.

He was dead and she could not believe it… then she realized that she could and became infuriated and ran over to where the governor was and slapped him right in the face during his interview. "_I hate you! _Why… how could you? You allowed him to die. No, you shut up; _you killed him _just as you killed _MOTHER! _You allowed him to die, and you allowed her to die. … All you care about is your election and nothing else, wait, no you do care about something else: _yourself. _You knew he had only a substantial amount of time 'til his disease would kill him. You could've got him a doctor… you could've… done something. _I hate you, father!" _Rei said in a rampage. She was in disbelief to see him there. The whole time he knew he was dying, he did not come around, so why now? She knew why! It wasn't to comfort her… no that was the last thing he would come here for! The only reason he came was for his stupid election so that he could be governor for the third time in a row.

That was the first time she had ever slapped or did anything wrong towards her father, and she was glad she did it. She began to wish upon her father hurtful things. This was the one time she meant it when she said: I hate you. Seeing him there made her so mad. It was not even just him being there that her mad; it was when she heard him say: "You will never have to worry about dying like this poor old man, if you elect me for governor. I would make sure everyone who elects me will have great health care… you will not have to die of a very curable disease, like he did"

She knew he was lying and most people wouldn't catch that he was lying. They would forget that he is already governor. How was he able to promise stuff like that, especially when he had two people in his very own family, two of the most important people in his life, die like that? He was a no good husband, father, or son; he didn't care.

He pushed her off of him while telling the cameramen to turn off the cameras. He started yelling at her saying: "What the hell do you think you are doing? You know better than that! You know, I was doing all this for you! I love you, you know that; what you mean you don't love me, huh! Now, I want you to go to that cameraman and tell him to turn it on and say to the camera you didn't mean a word you said to me and say it like you meant it."

Rei looked at him with the most inner hatred any person could ever have for someone, and quietly told him while holding Rini close as tears slowly crept down her face, once again: "YOU ARE A LIE! This has never been for you and I. NO… no…. no, you know it! If it as for me and you, then why didn't the money you ever made ever go for the most important people in my life, but only for the one important person to you: your mistress and her child!" After saying those words, Rei walked away heading towards the nearest phone booth.

Her father looked at his daughter and showed no emotion. As soon as she left, he went on acting as if nothing just happened and that discussion never was said. He told the camera crew that they will be doing some editing making it as if Rei had said something different and make it comical.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At the Phone Booth**

Rei held what she felt was the only thing she had left like a young child holds its teddy bear at night. Rini laid her head on Rei's leg as she teared up seeing the strongest person she knows cry. Rini tried to say things to make it better but nothing worked.

Rini was so used to Rei cheering her up, not it being the opposite. Rini understood that Rei would have to let it go, one of these days, and the day finally came. So much stuff had happened to her and she stood so strong but it had been too much for her to handle. Rei shook ferociously as she cried sitting down in a booth.

Finally, Rei stood up after going her purse for a quarter and called the Operator.

"Operator! How can I help you?"

"I need to come in contact with the Higurashi family…"

"Alright, allow me to connect you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Feudal Era**

"Kagome, why do you care if your cousin is coming, she's going to have to learn about it anyways, if she's going to live with you?" snorted an angry Inuyasha.

"Sit! Boy!" Kagome snorted back because of her not wanting to answer a question she already answered.

"Kagome, he is quite right, though," chorused Miroku, Sango, and Shippo while nodding their heads. "Well, anyways, seeing that you want to get back to your old time to see your cousins, could you please take us, you could introduce us to your friends!"

Kagome looked at them and smiled while saying:" I don't see the harm, besides we could go to the mall and get you all new clothes!"

"Huh, it was that easy!" They once again chorused together, and then they concluded at the same time again, "Why didn't we ever ask her before?"

Kagome smiled as she took hold of the hand of Shippo who grabbed the hand of Miroku, who grabbed Sango's hand proudly and then they all jumped at the well.

Inuyasha watched as all of them went through the well and became irritated that no one had even tried to ask him if he would like to come. He was turning a bright red color out of anger. Then he noticed a couple of Naraku's demons on the loose. Not wanting to fight, he jumped at the well and was teleported to Present Time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kagome's home**

"So, Rei, its been a long time! Are you feeling okay?" Ms. Higurashi said smiling, then looked at the little girl whom Rei had sleep on her lap," A really long time," she paused wondering if the girl was Rei's child," yes it has! Who is this little cute girl?" She eyed Rini.

Rei then smiled and said," Oh, this is Rini, I am taking care of her for awhile… she's really a sweet girl, when you get to know her." Rei then looked out the window and saw her cousin and some strange dressing people coming out of a… well! "What is Kagome doing coming out of a well with 4 weird dressing people?"

Her grandfather came running out telling her: it was a game.

Rei, then eyed the well, and made a mental note to check it out by her self.

**The Next Day**

Kagome's mom told her that she couldn't register at the same school as Kagome's, but she will still going to school. The school she happened to tell her was the same school as Yusuke and the gang went to


	2. Mistakes And A Mission

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! I have 4 total reviews on my 1st chapter of this story, which is great because my last story, I only had 2 reviews and one was of me asking people to review! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I do not own any of the shows that are featured in this and I don't I ever will, but they are owned by their proper owners.**

**I will give all of you what I gave people who reviewed my last story: HERES A COOKIE, PLUSHIE, AND A… BURNED PIECE OF CHICKEN!**

**Fiery Rose**

**Chapter 2:**

**At Yusuke's School**

**5:00am - Afternoon**

As she walked through the halls of Yusuke's school, Rei could hear everyone talking about how they didn't expect to see the governor's daughter to be going to their school. Rei tried to avoid encountering every guy who seemed to come her way, but the more she tried, the more she ran into one. Every time she turned around someone kept on asking her about her number, did she want to date and even asking how much money was in her father's bank… the nerve.

The more she tried to make this day at her 'new school' like being at her 'old school'; it seemed that embarrassment and everything went the opposite way of what she wanted. A strong amount of laughter went through the hallway as they saw Rei slip over Yusuke's books that were on the ground, because he was trying to make more room to add his new game system.

Keiko saw her fall and quickly ran over there to assist her up. Rei smiled out of embarrassment as she helped her up. "I'm sorry Ms. Hino about the fall; I told my boyfriend that some was going to fall because of his mess!" Keiko said with a tiny smile though she had a frown going towards Yusuke.

"Oh, it's okay… please, don't call me Ms. Hino, my name is Rei… uh, what is yours?" Rei gently said as response to Keiko's words to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry--- Uh, my name is Keiko, any my boyfriend's name is Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi! That's strange; I heard that you were a rude girl who acted like she was better than people…" Keiko stated while stammering and looking somewhat confused.

Rei nearly fell over when hearing those comments and went on to say:" Oh no, I don't think I'm better than anyone. I have no reason to; there is nothing special to me. Excuse me, Keiko, could you show me to my class?" Rei said with a sweat drop after realizing how big the school compared to her old school.

"Oh sure, actually, you have some of the same classes of my boyfriend… Yusuke will show you around, hey, maybe you could have lunch with us, and then you seem to have the same classes as me and I could show you around, ok" Keiko said with a smile and then pushed Yusuke in front of her then whispering really mean to him how he better be good and show her around. "Yusuke… YOU HAD BETTER NOT DITCH, TODAY! YOU ARE TO SHOW HER AROUND UNTIL LUNCH, ALRIGHT!"

Rei had a sweat drop on the back of head as she had what Keiko so-called calling herself whispering to Yusuke. Aye, she wondered if that what it looked like when she would call herself reprimanding Serena.

Yusuke, then, as soon as Keiko walked away bought out of his comic and acted like he never heard her say anything to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kagome's Living Room**

**1:00pm - 4:00 pm**

Rini still did not have a place to go to school, so she stayed home with Kagome. Rini smiled at Inuyasha's ears as she thought of a way to touch his dog-ears. Shippo could have sworn she had been smiling at him and blushed, slightly.

Nobody had said anything for the last 15 minutes because Rini walked in and wouldn't walk out, she found every reason to stay where they were at. Inuyasha was getting really annoyed at this young girl's staring at his ears and she wouldn't allow them to speak of their plans for getting rid of Naraku.

Sango then whispered to Shippo:" Shippo, could you please go find a way to keep her busy, since we all really need to talk. I'll fill you after we have this meeting. Hurry up because Rei should be home in a hour and Inuyasha is not allowed to be here when she is here, nor are you!" Sango looked up to see if Rini looked like she heard anything or looked suspicious, but the looked like she was too mesmerized by Inuyasha to care too much about anything else going on around there. If she was suspicious and that girl was able to pretend to have not heard anything, she deserved an Oscar for that one.

Rini suddenly looked away after seeing Shippo poke her and ask her if she wanted to go outside and go play. Rini smiled and said: "Um, yeah… let me go change so I can go play! Your friends don't really talk much, do they?" Rini looked at all of them and then said: "You guys are really boring!"

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome in an annoyed look and began to talk: " Since, I am being treated differently than everyone else, let's get this meeting on the move, now! Why couldn't I stay here, too? I could've worn a hat and some of those strange, ugly, retarded looking clothing that you bought for them. Well, anyways, now that I got that put let's continue…"

"No, we're not going to get started yet because you're saying I'm treating you and Shippo different… I'll have you know, I still have clothes for you so that we could hang out around town. The thing is, she is a very strong priest. I believe she would be able to sense that you are a half tenma. 1 Believe me, if I could I would introduce you to her, but she also reminds me too much of Kikyo… so that's out of question." Kagome said with a proud face for being able to explain it. She then blew the hair out of her face and put her on her fist while her elbow was on the table while smiling using her other hand as go on with the topic.

She, then, looked out the window and noticed something very strange. Rini wasn't playing anymore and she behind a beautiful woman with long black hair, but Shippo was on the ground with a white piece of paper on his head. It was Rei! What was she doing home so early. Kagome tried to run outside but her body froze as she her. She tried to tell Inuyasha to leave but she had frozen on the outside of fear that Rei was going to see Inuyasha.

**Kagome's front yard**

Rei, then, went on to check Rini for any marks just to find one of when Rini fell into a bush while playing. Rei walked up to Shippo and picked him up by his tail while ignoring all Rini's very important words. "Rini, I am not taking any chances; I will not lose you like I lost Serena, do you understand that! I've learned my lesson about trust towards men and tenma… you will too, one day!" Rei said sternly while walking into the front door.

**Kagome's Living Room**

Rei looked and her eyes became ones of terror as she looked into the eyes of Inuyasha, who happened to be arguing with Kagome. She threw Shippo and threw three of the papers at Inuyasha and it landed perfectly on his forehead and stuck there. She ran to Kagome and told her to get back saying that she'll handle the two, and then looked at Shippo and said, " Actually, anyone could handle the small one!"

Miroku, seeing what was going on, jumped over to where Rei was at smiling and went on to say while rubbing her butt as a comfort thing, " You see, there is nothing to worry about with these two, and believe me! I'm a monk, and you would never catch me hanging around anything as unrighteous as you think he is…"

"Huh, you're a monk? Why is your hand rubbing on my butt?" Rei said with her eyes burning with fire. " What are you doing hanging out with a tenma, then?" Rei then slapped him so hard that even Sango felt bad for him though she was embarrassed.

Rini ran into the room and cried out, " REI! STOP! They're not bad people!" Rini, then, took the papers off their heads and went on to say, " I know, I know! You felt their powers, but try again… there is nothing negative in either one of them!"

Kagome's eyes got wide after hearing Rini's statement.

"Huh, Rini!" Rei looked around and then a frown came upon her face as she smiled looking embarrassed, " I saw you fighting with Kagome and the little cute one looked like he was chasing you!" Rei then bent her head to the ground and blushed out of embarrassment profusely while apologizing a thousand times.

Inuyasha looked at her while massaging his muscles, and now could see why Kagome didn't want him there. His vision was blurry for awhile and then it returned. He looked around and was looking for Rei. He saw her and he thought it was Kikyo for a moment. _'Kikyo, no that's Kagome's cousin… she looks like Kik-y-o,' _Inuyasha was stunned for a moment.

Rei walked over to Inuyasha, who nearly quivered away because thoughts of Kikyo went all through his mind as she walked over to him. Rei blushed slightly as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and asked for forgiveness since everyone but him said they forgive her.

Inuyasha waited a minute after hearing her sentence because of the confusion that went on through his mind. "Uh… yeah, sure I forgive you…" Inuyasha's words wavered through the air.

Rei smiled affectionately while reminded him of Kikyo's smile when they were still together and still young.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Koenma's Place**

"Yusuke, good to see you here with Kurama!" Koenma said through his Pacifier. Yusuke smiled with an annoyed face. " I see, you are not in the mood for a new mission… but I am ready for you to have one, so here you go!" Koenma then passed a folder to Botan to give to Yusuke and Kurama.

Yusuke opened it and out came a picture of Naraku, and Hiei appeared and looked dully amused by the picture. Yusuke looked at it and then smiled like this was going to be an easy mission, " You expect me to kill that little skinny man, huh?" Yusuke enunciated out with a smile on his face.

"So, what's the deal with him," Hiei stated from behind causing everybody to look behind Yusuke and down a little. " I'm not that short!" Hiei said dully.

"Well, Yusuke, this demon Naraku has escaped from the past and plans to wreck havoc in your time. Some how, the barrier between the past and the future has been weakened, if you don't believe me then as Botan. This information came straight from the time guardian, herself! Naraku is much more powerful than he looks and you can be sure he's smarter and cunning than you can ever imagine." Koenma somberly announced.

As soon as everyone left, Koenma smiled and called them back:" Yusuke… could you please get that beautiful girl Rei Hino's number, autograph, and tell her that I said 'hi.'" Everybody fell over anime style with a big sweat drop on their head over his statement.

"Koenma, how do I explain you said 'hi' to her without her thinking I'm crazy," Yusuke yelled over Koenma. " Besides, she's not very easy to talk to. She doesn't really care too much for most guys, though I think she is especially fond of me," Yusuke then said with a smirk on his face like he was proud of himself.

"Well, anyways, remember you have a girlfriend. Kurama, my boy, you for the first time have a mission of your own… something that should be very easy for you and another thing a little more harder. This mission did not from the Guardian of Time… I never get to actually see her. I wonder how she looks, she must be pretty to always be hiding between those time gates. Oh yeah, the mission, it came from my father. You will have to kill the Princess of Mars, who is also called the Guardian of War and Fire. The other is, there is another dog boy walking about in the city of Tokyo… his name is Inuyasha…. Find him and have him to join our team." Koenma said with a frown.

Everybody walked away and before Kurama could leave, Koenma then said to him: " Don't fall in love with the princess, that will be your biggest mistake; this is an very important mission for you to do."

**Author's Notes:**

1 _Tenma mean demon in Japanese_

Also, I would like to say that I hope you all enjoy and I hope ya'll like my ending. The next chapter will be more about Kurama than about Rei and soon I will have them meet.

Please Review!

Please Review!

Are you wondering 'what happened to Serena for Rei to act like she did, earlier?'

Or maybe, ' what is in this boy's mind to make a ending like this with Kurama being sent on a mission to kill Rei?'

Then you'll have to read the rest of the story to these answers answered!


	3. Surprise by Time!

**Author's Note: I do not own none of the shows featured in this story, but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Surprise by Time!**

**Story:**

**Koenma's Place**

**2:00 am -4:30 am**

Botan bolted through the room of Koenma's office causing him to be very startled. Running to his desk, she panted while trying to speak:" Ko… Guard…Time…here…angry!" She was freaked out and her eyes showed it to the highest degree. Then she stopped so that she could catch her breath:" The Guardian of Time is here, and she's really angry with…"

"Pluto Death Scream…" the voice of someone yelled from behind the door. The door suddenly broke and Koenma looked and saw all his guards wither scorched, burned, or if they tried to fight her: dead.

Smoke came from the last attack causing no one to be able to see anything unless they were right above it. Koenma stood back as the smoke slowly cleared revealing the usually so calm and collective Setsuna, The Guardian of Time.

She smirked at the horrified look on Koenma's face as Hotaru, the Guardian of Death, appeared from behind her.

"Koenma, why is that I heard that you sent one of your most experienced Spirit Detective to kill the Princess of Mars?" Pluto said with a frown. Before he could answer, she spoke again with authority: "If such as a little hair on her head is taken off that girl during battle, I will have you and your father's head…"

Koenma was sweating hard at Pluto's statement and then tried to brave on up and say: "How dare you speak of my father and I in such a way! Besides, I didn't give the mission nor can I take it back… my father gave the mission," Koenma then start sweating and ran over to her feet while Botan ran to Hotaru's feet and began kissing it and pleading to them: "Don't kill us… we didn't do nothing but listen to our boss!" Now that was low!

Hotaru and Setsuna's good came out of both of them as they both felt pity fall for the two were kissing their feet. "Ugh… aye… STOP! We are not going to kill,… right now! Anyways, you were following orders from your master… I will talk to him!" They both said in unison.

They, then, teleported to where the father of Koenma was at and when that didn't work, they decided to do it the sailor style: teleport near Rei and protect her while there.

Setsuna decided that she would work as a teacher in Meiou High School, and because of Hotaru being so young she would go to the same school as Kagome's brother, Sota and Rini.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Meiou High School**

**5:00 am - Afternoon**

Kurama walked through the hallway getting attention by every girl that walked pass him. He kept on checking his watch to see if he could make his break and get out of this school. Every time he looked around with those emerald eyes, another girl came running talking about is he dating anyone. 'No,' would always be his answer and they would then always ask ," Do you want to date me." Moreover, after he would give them the answer, they tried again with the damn questions.

Kurama looked around and was being closed in but now it was even by teachers; now, they should know better.

Kurama looked around again and saw that the crowd had finally somewhat dispersed and looked around to see if it was a fire because he never saw that happen like that before. He saw it more than a fire, it was a young, new, attractive school teacher.

"Kurama, don't you think you need to go to class?" Setsuna said with a smile.

"Huh, how did… you know my name?" Kurama said with a frowning confused look.

Setsuna, at that moment, had a large sweat drop on her head when asked and began to think of ways to answer that: "Because I heard the girl's all calling your name, and I was being collective. I was guessing you were Kurama because… you are so dang cute!" Setsuna said with an embarrassed smile.

"Uh, okay!" Kurama said as walked to the left.

"Um… Kurama, your class is to the right; I am your new teacher for Mythology!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sota's Middle School**

**7:00 am - 2:00 pm**

Rini and Sota had been walking together during lunch while he explained all about the school to her. She smiled sweetly as she listened to him seem to talk about nothing. He walked shyly with her because she took him away from the rest of his friends.

"You actually like being in the 6th grade?" Rini asked with a cute face.

"Well, actually, I don't really like it but it's cool when..." He stopped talking for he was interrupted by Rini running over to the end of the school with excitement. Sota blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! You're here, what are you doing here?" Rini ran while smiling wildly before she fell on the pavement in front Hotaru.

Hotaru laughed at her little friend as she helped her up. Sota then came running to see whom the pink-haired child was so happy to see, hoping it was no guy… not that he 'really' cared.

Sota flushed as stared into another pretty girl's eyes, as she pulled out her hand to shake his and introduced herself: " Hi, I'm Hotaru, Rini's friend! Nice to meet you, what is your name?" Hotaru said with a smile.

Standing in complete awe, Sota stood silently while finally deciding t put his hand out though he spoke no words to the violet eyed girl.

Rini then introduced him for the sake of stopping the longest handshake in the world, though it was only for 3 seconds," His name is Sota, Sota Higurashi. He is MY friend and you could come and eat with US!" Rini said in an annoyed tone.

Hotaru looked at Rini and realized that Rini had gotten jealous because Sota's blush at her and smiled. _'Does Rini like him?'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Outside of Sarayashiki High**

**1:00 pm - 1:30pm**

Rei and Keiko waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara outside of school because of detention. Rei left for awhile to go check to see if Rini made it home okay, along with Sota. She had been in deep surprise to see Hotaru had been with them, and for some reason Rini had a frown on her face while Sota was talking to Hotaru. You would think Rini would happy to have both of them with her.

The next thing Rei knew, while he was drifted in her thoughts, she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running out of the school grabbing them while a teacher came running out talking about detention wasn't over.

**Hamburger Hut**

**2:15 - 3:45**

Rei had the biggest laugh about what Yusuke and Kuwabara did, which surprised everybody. She thought of Serena while she did this and knew she would have to tell Rini about what had happened.

Everybody had a confused look on their face but of course Rei because everyone thought she was always serious. Yusuke sunk into his seat the more she laughed, because now he just felt dumb for doing what he did.

Suddenly, Hiei and Kurama appeared together in front of the table where they were sitting at. Rei looked and surprisingly she got up and screamed: " Shuichi Minamino… oh my god, it's been so long!" Rei leapt up and hugged him right on the spot.

Kurama looked surprised to how this this girl knew him. She smiled and then looked at his face and stopped smiling while saying: " You don't remember me, it's Rei Hino, we used to always play together but then I moved after my mother died!" Rei said with a serious face.

Kurama started thinking back to when he was young and shy… and there she was, the only girl he had ever liked but never told, or he didn't know if the girl liked him. He smiled a bright smile: "Rei? Huh, you sure? It can't be!"

Yusuke looked confused and felt like it wasn't making sense:" Hey, Kur--- I mean Shuichi, if you knew her… then why didn't you ever tell us about her? I mean, she is the governor's daughter and probably the prettiest girl I ever met---"

Yusuke rubbed his head as he felt a big knot on the back of his head, where Keiko punched him.

Rei had Hiei to go in first while she sat next to Kurama, while he slightly blushed and realized who the dream had been about, it was about her. They began to reminisce on old times and catch up on what's going on now leaving out certain parts of stuff that happened after she left.

They both smiled, though Kurama's was more of a blush.

Rei, out of excitement, decided to speak once again, this time to everybody: " Hey! You guys should all come to my poetry reading later on today! It's at 7:00 today!"

Everybody smiled and said they will try to come and got directions from her and told her that it'll be cool.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kagome's House**

**3:00 pm - 6:00 pm**

Rini, once again, was stopping Inuyasha and the gang from having their meeting. This it wasn't because she wanted to touch Inuyasha's ear but because she was ignoring Sota for not talking to her whole walk home from school.

Shippo, once again, was whispered in the ear to go have Rini play a video game with him. He did as was told. They ran into the living room and played the video games all the way until 5:00.

Sota was annoyed by Rini's ignoring him so he decided he'll ignore her, too until Rei came home.

As soon as Rei ran in, Inuyasha and the rest of the group stopped their meeting. Everybody in the house but Miroku and Inuyasha all started to go changing to go see her do her poetry reading. Miroku and Inuyasha were staying.

Rei came down is a black dress that stopped just a little above her knees and had fit her shape nicely; she looked beautiful. She had Inuyasha and Miroku now wishing that they did come just to look at her in the dress. Everybody else came down in some normal but very nice looking clothes.

Sota and Rini both walked out their rooms at the same time. They both looked at each other for a second with a blush, and walked away without saying nothing and acted like they didn't see each other until later on when they got in the car and started arguing about completely nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Poetry Reading Night Club **

**6:30 - 10:30**

Everybody had been there for a couple of hours; Hiei and Yusuke were getting restless.

Finally the second to the last poetry reader was done and Rei came up to read hers. She smiled and then she began:

"Who am I,

Is that what you wan to know,

I will tell you who I am,

I am the Shinto priest,

Looking for more,

I am the everyday girl,

Who is a princess,

Yes, I am still a princess,

The princess of fire,

That's who I am!

…

I am the rose,

So beautiful,

Yet so hurtful,

Touch me the wrong way,

You will get cut!

….

I will always be the princess,

But until my friend comes back to me,

I will always be The Fiery Rose!

…

You say you love me,

If you so,

Then accept me,

As I am,

Because,

I will always be,

Your,

Fiery Rose!"

Rei looked and smiled as the crows applauded loudly for her and the rest of the people. Shuichi smiled while trying to figure out what the poem along with almost everybody else.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rei's Room**

**11:00pm - 12:00 am**

Everybody came home exhausted, and congratulated Rei for a good job on her poetry reading. Rei went to her room and she had her window and she could hear voices from outside, they were Inuyasha and Miroku. They were standing outside the well house talking about the tenma Naraku.

Rei jumped out of her room and right in front of them yelling:" Where is he?… Naraku, where is he? I have business I have to take care of with him!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned and both of them asked:" how do you know who Naraku is?"

Author's Notes:

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews! Please give some suggestions. Any way's I hope you all like how this chapter went.


	4. Jealous Love

-1**Author's Note: I know some of you are not going to understand the beginning of this chapter! So, I will take the time to explain here, and if you don't understand what I mean then say so in the review!**

**At the ending of the last chapter I made it appear as if the ending really happened. It was nothing but a dream after she read her poem, and where Kurama along with everybody trying to figure out what the poem meant. After that, it was all a dream or something in that type of order.**

**My Apologies;**

**Also, I would like to say sorry for the wait and also for the rush of the last chapter! I will try to be better about making my chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows that are used in this story!**

**Story:**

Rei woke up to some pink, worried, torn down eyes looking at her… they belonged to Rini. Rei was surprised that she looked so worried and was taken aback by it. What even more surprised was that she was in bed in the same clothes that she had worn to he poetry reading. She could've sworn that she had changed into her pajama and saw Inuyasha and Miroku speaking abut Naraku! Then it hit her, her face became full of excitement as she shifted out of bed and landed on her feet and stood proudly, saying:" Ooh Rini… I can't wait to tell you this, I know of the whereabouts of the man who killed your mother; I believe Inuyasha and Miroku are after the same man!" Rei's face was glowing with excitement and it slowly became back to where it was, before. She looked at Rini and Rini seemed to be in disbelief of what she said and actually afraid. So, Rei continued on to say: "Rini, don't worry… I won't have the same fate as your mother… I will avenge her and she will be back like what always happens!" Rei said with a fake smile!

Rini was dumbfounded by Rei's comments; she looked like she thought Rei had gone crazy. Rini shook her head and said in a quiet voice," No, Rei, that's not the problem! That would be impossible or you to have overheard Miroku and Inuyasha because you have been unconscious for the last week every since your poetry reading!" Rini put her head low and took a deep breath as she looked back into Rei's eyes who looked as confused as she did earlier.

"Huh… unconscious… what chu talking about, Willis!" Rei said trying to make Rini feel better. Rei, then, stopped and looked into the young girl's eyes and said:" Couldn't I have heard it last night?"

Rini shook her head and mumbled under her breath," I was in here watching you along with Inuyasha to make sure you were okay!"

Rei was now deeply confused about what happened.. .t seemed so real. Rei's eyes were asking Rini to tell her what happened since Rei couldn't find the words for it to come out!

Rini looked at her in away showing her that she was remembering it and said:" This is what happened! Everybody was clapping for you though I think I was the only one that understood your poem. Everything seemed all normal… you were smiling, and Kagome decided that she'll take you out to go eat. Kagome was paying for all of us. You asked for something and got the meal but it wasn't the way you wanted. We were at a outside restaurant, but we were the only people, thank god! You looked at your burger and your eyes seemed to become angry…. I thought you were going crazy! You yelled at Kagome, saying' How could you?' I was starting to get worried… I thought you were mad because they gave you a veggie burger! You stood up with your shoulder shaking and your face red with anger, and then you turned over the table and jumped at Kagome! Your eyes became almost transparent with no emotion during this time. You called her a man named 'Naraku,' which I thought must've been someone who works for your father or you were cussing her out in some other language! Kagome got up quickly but you punched her right in the face saying 'you will pay for this.' I was saying to myself ' all this for food, and you called my mom greedy! She already said she was paying for us!' Kagome managed to escape you for a second but your rampage didn't stop, you looked at me with the greatest amount hatred I ever saw you look at me with!" Rini stopped for a second because she needed to take a breath and drank some water from a glass that she had near her on a desk near Rei where she was at and continued," You called me 'Kanna '(A/N: Is that the girl's name with the mirror in her hand? Please tell me in the review!) and you were about to pull out an ofuda to use on me… before you could do anything, Sango came and pushed down to the ground. You growled and said,' Kagura, you were always the one to hide in the wind!' You slapped her right in her face and then kicked her in the stomach. You looked away and I was with Sota; we were afraid that you were going to attack us. Finally, some sympathy came to your eyes as tears crowded your eyes and your eyesight! It was then that I realized what was going on with you because you called me and him 'Princess Serenity and Prince Endyimon,' the name of my parents. You were stuck in the time when my parents were being killed! At that moment, Sango burrowed some rope from the restaurant and tied you to restrain you from causing anymore harm. Sango put you in Kagome's new car while she paid for the food! While in the car, we came across a red light and when you saw the light, you screamed and exclaimed, " No! NO! How could you?…. Why Did you?… Eternal Sailor Moon, no, you can't die!' and then you gave an evil glare to Kagome and yelled in her face, saying: ' Naraku, you will pay! You understand that… I will avenge her and you will be the one crying and begging for mercy… you understand that!' You, then, became unconscious after saying those horrific words!" Rini said in a trembling voice. Rini trembled as tears fell down and went on to vent out through the tears: "I thought for a moment you were going crazy or even worse I lost you like I lost mommy! I realized that when you said her name what was going, your mind took you back to when she died! You have been in this bed for the last 10 days!"

Rei held on to the girl who was crying terrible and trembling. She felt so bad for the girl; she knew exactly what it was like to lose a mother, and never imagined Rini would have to go through the same pain that she went through after her mother died. Rei cried with Rini knowing that if she had died then Rini would've basically lost everything. She looked at her and tried to be comforting with a smile that they would make it through, together.

Rei smiled and held the girl's chin up and said:" It will be alright, ya hear? I actually, don't think she is dead and everything will be alright!"

Rini looked bewildered and questioned her:" Huh? How can you say that, you were the one that said she was… dead?

Rei tried to smiled and forced this one and proclaimed:" Do you remember our battle with Galaxia? Do you remember when Darien, your father, was killed by having his star seed taken away, what happened to you?"

"I was slowly becoming non-existent… so, what does this have to do with Serena?" Rini uttered trying to forget the memory.

"If Serena was dead, then the same thing would happening right now, wouldn't it? Besides, I think after the Poetry reading, I had a vision about Miroku and Inuyasha. I can't be too sure after coming from that place, then I could've been thinking about her and was hoping someone would know anything about the man who killed your mother, my princess and best friend…" Rei gasped with a slight unsure smile. _Before, I put this girl's hope's up…. I will speak to Inuyasha and Miroku. _Rei put her hand on her chin and began to think real hard while hoping that she was right, it was a vision.

"Wait! So… a man named Naraku killed my mother? You say she might not be dead though because I'm not slowly ding out of existence… Rei, when you find Naraku… you have to take me, I will show him a piece of my mind! I'll show him not to mess with my family and friends!" Rini yelled in an angry voice and sounding a little too overconfident.

Rei, noticing this, stopped her before went any further. " NO! No! NO! I will not allow you into battle… with… with… that youma. You will only be a distraction and besides, if something drastic happens, I will need you as back! He is not weak at all, nor is he invincible, though! He knows how to toy with peoples emotions and have them believe something that is untrue. He would love for me to bring you so that he could either turn you against me or watch you suffer!" Rei said with authority as she shook her head all over the place causing hair to fly everywhere! Rei promised Serena before this ever happened that she will protect Rini no matter what!

Rei calmed down and looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to go to school. It was 4:45 and school starts at 5:00 and classed start at 5:15. She was going to be late. She hadn't been there for that long, and she was already pulling a Serena. She already missed 10 days and was late upon returning, she felt terrible even if the 10 days were not her fault.

**Sarayashiki High**

**5:45 - 6:00**

It was 5:45 and Rei was 30 minutes late. Rei ran to the front of the school and the school gates were locked and then noticed that Yusuke was with Keiko in front of the gate. Keiko turned to Rei with a surprised look of glee to see her there, for some odd reason. Rei was babbled to why such a good girl like Keiko didn't care that they couldn't get in, Rei then asked:" Keiko, why aren't you caring you can get into the school, eh?"

Keiko frowned in return and exclaimed," Huh? Why would I want to go in the school, right now?" Her voice sounded perplexed and her face looked it; Yusuke had the same face on him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Rei, oh, you don't know?" Yusuke questioned with an eyebrow going up. He then motioned for Keiko to talk instead f him.

Keiko put her hand over her hip while using the other to cover over her mouth while yawning. She smiled and while holding up peace sigh saying," It's Sunday!" An anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Rei's head while Yusuke fell down anime style, while he still had a anime sweat drop on his face. She then looked at Yusuke and realized why he did what he did and no longer smiled but frowned while her eyes tried to remember something and she then broadcast what was supposed to be said:" Oh, yeah, that! On Monday, when school resumes because it hasn't every since the day after your Poetry reading, we will not be meeting her for school… We will be meeting at Meiou High School, the same school Kur--, I mean Shuichi goes to. Anyways, we won't be going her because there was a fire that wiped away most of the inside of the building; some reason it never burned or harmed anything outside the building."

Rei felt embarrassed because she didn't bother doing the math since she was knocked for 10 days, it would've obviously ended up on being Sunday!

She started to walk away and noticed the beauty of nature. The Sakura (Cherry) Trees were full in bloom and the wind was carrying the blossoms from the trees with it. It mad the scene before beautiful. She sensed a powerful energy watching her but ignored it. She looked up at the tree above and could've sworn she saw somebody watching her. She looked up again and saw a mother bird come and start to feed her babies and Rei thought that maybe it was just the bird. There were some birds on the tree in front of her and they seemed to be singing 'Rockin' Robin' by the Jackson 5. She looked to her side and saw a mother with a carriage and a 7 year old next to her laughing at something he found obviously funny. The more she looked, the more beautiful things she saw. Out of all the most beautiful things she was a boy named Kurama. She couldn't take her eyes off of him once they found him.

She guessed he was just working out since he had a wife beater on and was wearing sweats. His shirt was sweating from working out and a towel was over his neck .he was in the park and he seemed to be in a bad mood, which was very uncommon for him. He took off his shirt and started to walk over to the water fountain. Rei kept on walking though not able to take her off of him.

He walked from that spot and she couldn't find him no more and she was glad not to because he was distracting her attention. The next thing she knew, she ran right into the boy who she was staring at before. Kurama grinned when he saw her and helped her up while saying," I'm sorry, how clumsy of to bump into you!" Rei didn't like the fact that he tried to help her up and became infuriated at his kindness and felt like he was trying to act like she could help herself.

" I could've helped myself up," Rei stated angrily.

"Well then, you shouldn't have accepted my help" Kurama stated calmly. He then remembered what type of girl she was when he knew her: the type that never said sorry. He then continued," It's okay!"

"What!"

"It's okay that you weren't paying attention when you and I bumped" Kurama stated plainly, not realizing his mistake. He didn't realize that this would start an argument.

"You were the one not paying attention!" Rei angrily yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Kurama, once again, said calmly while wiping his arms and chest of the sweat that was on his upper body.

"What are you talking about.. You are the on assuming that I'm the one at fault! I'm not screaming! You guys are al the same!" Rei yelled out again and adding the last part grimly. Then she calmed down and said:" You might start nice at the beginning, but the older every man gets, the more ignorant they all get!"

Those words finally struck something in Kurama that made him angry," How do you call anyone ignorant when you just said that! People were right about you; you do think you are better than people. You think that everyone has to apologize to you but you never have to apologize to them." He stopped and continued:" So that's why that little girl said you don't like talking to any guys, even just to be friends because you think they are all ignorant! You know what… nobody needs you… you… you.. Ignorant bitch!" Kurama didn't mean to say those words they just came out. He didn't even mean it but he knew that was what would hurt feeling the most, though he didn't even want to do that.

Rei was so furious yet hurt at the same time. _How could he say that about me? He doesn't even know me! So, that's what people think about me? _Rei wanted to walk away, but he turned on the fire inside of her. She was about to punch him until out of nowhere Hiei came and did something way out of his character. He started to apologize to her about Kurama and told her that he didn't mean one word he said.

Kurama was in deep surprise at his usually cold friend. Not only did he say those things, but he grew. He must've had a growth spurt. For some odd reason, he didn't look any skinnier either. He looked about as tall as Yusuke._ I guess some people really do grow later than others! _

Rei looked at Hiei and was deeply surprised that a guy would do that for their surprised and smiled while a blush appeared on her cheeks, which caused Hiei to blush slightly. He had never felt like this around a girl, especially not around somebody that he had barely knew. Kurama saw the blush that Rei gave and began to get jealous.

Keiko and Yusuke were watching the whole time with wide eyes…. This has never happened before!

Kurama walked away and avoided eye contact with his partner in crime, Hiei. Hiei didn't follow him, instead, he was talking to the beautiful priest Rei Hino. _Why is Hiei acting this way? Doesn't he know she's just an ordinary human girl, the type of person he hates the most!_

Kurama felt bad for what had happened and also he happened to think the girl was really pretty. He talked to his mother what he should get a girl if he was sorry and also wanted to take her somewhere to prove that he was sorry. She told him to go get the girl some chocolate and roses.

He did just as his mother said to do.

_Market Place_

_3:00pm - 6:00 pm_

He was about to walk out the flower shop and noticed Botan was right outside of the shop. He smiled when he saw her and decided to sneak up behind her. He walked slowly up to her with a grin and put his hands over her eyes and said:" Guess who?"

Botan giggled when he did that and smiled sweetly before she turned around to see him. She blushed when she looked into his eyes… he was one of the few guys that could do that. Only him and Hiei were able to do that to her. He put his face close to her to kiss it and she returned the favor and kissed him on the lips. She then smiled and said:" Kurama, as much as I wish I did, I didn't come to get close to you… I came here on a mission. …" before she could finish her thought Kurama kissed her again. She, then, noticed the flowers in his hands and the chocolate and a card with a teddy bear. She became ecstatic.

"Ugh… Oh, I'm sorry Botan… I got this for someone else. Don't worry, it's just for an apology to the girl, that's all!" Kurama stated nervously.

Botan looked at him and forced a smile," Well, I trust you! You wouldn't be doing because you think someone is pretty!" She, at once, grabbed the card, because he had already written in it and she noticed it was to a girl named Rei Hino. _Now, why does that name sound familiar? _For a second of thinking, a beautiful picture appeared in her head. It angered her, that was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

**Kagome's house**

**6:00pm-9:00pm**

Rini frowned as she saw Sota getting all giddy around his girlfriend. His girlfriends came over to do homework, or so she says. Rini knew why it was because she was angry that he was spending a lot of time with her instead of his girlfriend.

(A/N: I do not know Sota's girlfriend's name so I'll just call her Emerald, so when you review could you please tell me so I could use it for future references)

Emerald smiled cutely at her boyfriend and start whispering while glaring at Rini. Sota looked a little embarrassed while laughing softly at what she said. He looked at Rini and noticed that she felt uncomfortable.

Emerald noticing the jealously coming form Rini at once sparked up and said to Sota in a innocent voice:" Oh dear, Sota, it's getting late! I have to go home… you wouldn't mind walking me home, now, would you?" Sota turned crimson in the face and started fiddling with his homework.

Sota helped her put her homework in her backpack while still blushing. Never before had she ever asked him that! Rini seeing his blush made her just angry and she walked out with her feeling hurt. She didn't understand why she seemed to get so jealous when other were around Sota. She didn't like him, did she? NO WAY! Why would she like Sota?

Sota walked off with his girlfriend and before leaving, he waved to her, saying:" Bye! Ill see you later! Be right back!" Just as they were about to leave, Emerald put her hand in his and walked out.

Shippo walked in there as soon as they left. He walked to Rini and noticed that she looked upset like the same way Kagome looks when Inuyasha goes after Kikyo. He knew it was about Sota but something in him told him to act like he didn't know it was about that. Something in him also knew that he also liked Rini and didn't want Sota to have her, especially because he already has a girlfriend.

Rini slightly smiled at him, which caused him to blush. He couldn't believe how beautiful he thought she was when she smiled. The moment Shippo was about to talk to her, Rei came in with a smile on her face.

Rei noticed Shippo and smiled while asking: " Do you know where Miroku and Inuyasha is at?"

Shippo just pointed to the backyard.

Rei walked out there and as soon as she came out the stopped speaking and got real nervous. Inuyasha slightly blushed as he saw her walk past him and looked in his eyes with her amethyst eyes shining beauty. Miroku didn't know what to say; he was speechless for the first time in his life. He couldn't even try to flirt; her beauty would make a man feel like a child.

She was about to ask them about Naraku, until she saw Kurama looking nervous walking over to her from the back yard holding something!

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all my reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Give pointers, ideas, and a review of course!**

**I am going to start a fanfic. It's going to be a Sesshomaru/Rei story, and it's not the average Sesshomaru and Rei story believe me! Whenever its my story thin of surprises.**

**Also, those who like Pokemon and Digimon, you should really read my story 'A terrible Mess.' it's a really good story. The story is much more serious than the name.**


	5. Fair

-1**Kagome's House**

**7:30pm - 9:00 pm**

Re looked at him and became extremely nervous, _'What is he holding… ohh… I should know better than to make everybody mad… some people really are crazy' _Rei had to think of something; she though it must've been a gun and a pretty large because he was struggling to keep it from showing from behind his back.

Kurama looked at her and assumed that some loud mouth told her already that he was coming and she was trying to keep quiet to keep from saying it. Then he thought that maybe she already saw him and maybe she was nervous because she didn't know how to say 'no' without hurting his feelings. He was all caught up in his mind that he wasn't paying attention to what was about to happen to him.

The next thing Kurama knew was that he had an ofuda on his forehead and Rei pulled him down to the ground from his knee area causing him to fall on his back backwards. ' What… why am I getting beat up just for trying to apologize… I didn't even mean what I said earlier..' Kurama was baffled and was even more baffled when he saw Rei with a sorry looking face on her and also looking stupefied.

Rei felt so stupid… how could she assume such a thing. It was a good thing that Miroku was there to stop her and it wasn't only Inuyasha; Inuyasha was busy cheering her on, he was happy to see someone get beat up. Miroku had pointed out when she made him slip that there were a whole bunch of rose petals and a couple of roses that fell on the ground. She couldn't even speak… how stupid can she be? She walked away and told Miroku to help him up and Inuyasha to take off the ofuda, which didn't work out. She wasn't thinking straight when she walked away. Miroku took off the ofuda while Inuyasha waited 'til he got done and helped him up with the help of Miroku… the effects of the ofuda last for long periods of time.

She was too embarrassed to walk out the door and say she was sorry just like she was earlier when she knew she was watching him and not paying attention when she bumped into him.

The screen door opened and there stood Miroku, and decided to speak:" Rei, I think he came for you not for us.. So, you should go speak to him. Are you feeling alright?" He put his hand on her arm and walked her out the door while she still was flushed with embarrassment. She walked slowly and hesitantly walked outside; Kurama saw this and decided that it was a bad idea to come and she wouldn't accept his apology. He started walking the opposite walk and to which surprised Miroku and Inuyasha.

Rei saw Kurama walking away and let go of the grasp from Miroku and ran over to Kurama," WAIT! Don't leave… I'm so sorry! Really, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you like that!" She ran and slipped over her own shoelace which was stopped by Kurama being quick on his feet and catching her before she hit the ground though she was pretty close. He was on one knee when he caught her with her arms around his shoulders and his hands on her waist as he gradually got up from the ground and helped her up; he smiled as he looked into those violet eyes… which he found so captivating.

He looked into her face and never did let her go during those five seconds that seemed like forever; he though to himself taking a thousand pictures of her wouldn't be enough. Those beautiful soft pink lips, gentle face, and those eyes were just unimaginable… _'Those eyes… they are full of pain… just like in my dream, could she be the same girl?' _His hands were still near her small waist and not once during those five seconds did Rei make a big deal; maybe, she too was captivated with him.

Finally, Rei realized that she had just been staring at the boy and decided to say something: "Hey! You can put me down, now! I know you want to hold me but this is getting out of hand!" she said wit the most convincing tone that would've made anyone think she cared about being held by him, though when being held, she actually felt safe.

Kurama snapped out of it and put her down with a grin on his face; he decided to take his leave seeing that there was no reason to stay until he heard a feminine voice say behind him:" I saw the roses and you have a small teddy bear in your hands… were those for… me, before I attacked you?" He heard her speak those words with a questionable voice and in hope for a 'yes' or maybe he could've been wrong or that in hope for could've been for a 'no'; he wasn't sure what to think when it was her, she was hard to please and read. He had been wrong about her, before.

Kurama was about to lie but then he saw her pick up the card that had dropped during her bashing of him that had pretty cursive writing in the front which read to: Hino Rei.

She began to read it to herself and this is what it said the card:

Dear Rei,

I'm sorry for my terrible behavior that I shown earlier today. I never meant to say those horrible things and I wasn't thinking when I said it.

You know better than anyone else that you are one person I would never try to purposely hurt. I care for you, and that has never changed. I felt hurt that you would say I was like all the other guys when I though you would remember how close I was to you before you left to live with your grandfather.

I though about you everyday after you left home… I missed and when I saw you again, I never once thought about hurting you or that you would hurt me with those words.

I wanted to prove that I really mean I am sorry, so would you go to the fair with me? I would pay! Remember what I told you when we were younger?

Anyways, even if you don't accept it, I mean the going to the fair… could you at least make me feel better by saying you forgive me?

Could we still be friends?

Love,

Kurama

Rei was quite surprised that he went all through that to say he was sorry for something that she knew she should be saying sorry for. She looked at him and she knew she was wrong about what she said earlier; he was still somewhat the same boy that she knew back when she was 12 years old. She walked over to him keeping a stern look on her but never leaving eye contact from him or to him. Slowly upon walking to him did a smile appear on her face and tears of happiness stroll down her face like children after three days of being stuck in a house, as all she could do was nod her head in a yes motion.

Kurama wasn't sure of how to take this because he wasn't sure if she was saying she forgives him or not or whether she was going crazy.

Rei finally was able to speak, she was no longer caught in the tongue by a cat, as she spoke proudly: "Of COURSE! I forgive you… and I would love to go to the fair with and I still remember those words that you said because, like you, I never forgot about you though I thought you did! I… am… sorry!" Kurama looked utterly shock by her apology because she was not one to apologize; she was always too stubborn to admit her faults but now she apologized to… him.

Rei was glad to say those words, it took a load off of her from earlier. Kurama mentioned that they had better leave right now because everyone was going to be there today. Rei happily accepted to walk with him and mentally reminded herself to talk to the other boys later.

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

Rini stared at the clock blankly inside the living room while Shippo was fascinated by the TV since he had never seen something like that before. He was watching a music video thinking that it was some kind of magical object that could allow you to watch anyone and he was happy as can be to see a pretty girl dancing on a song called 'Only U.' Shippo got on the floor and started dancing like an idiot because not only had he never saw an object like that; he never heard music like that, either. It was a strange but beautiful music called 'R&B' and the girl was named after an ancient African tribe called Ashanti, this was really strange yet enjoyable to him. Shippo then became frightened and turned the TV when he thought he saw the ugliest youma he had ever seen named after some money called 50 Cent and couldn't believe that people couldn't talking music. Rini was surprised by Shippo's strange behavior; the way he behaved, you would've thought he was from Feudal era.

The clock read **'8:25' **_'What is taking him so long?' _Rini thought to herself as her mind wandered about him and his girlfriend. She glanced at the girl as she noticed Shippo started blasting some music u and was screaming for it to shut up. _'Guess he doesn't know how to use the volume button…' _She pressed the volume low and Shippo looked at her in amazement thinking that she had somehow tamed the beast called: television.

It was now **'8:40' **and Sota was still not home and then suddenly he came in with a bright smile that Rini would usually think was sort of cute though she wouldn't admit it but right now it annoyed the heck out of her because she knew it came from being with that girl. His cheeks were still a little red and he decided to sit down next to Shippo, not next to Rini.

He, then, looked over to the side of where Rini was and noticed that she looked pretty mad, and like Ash from Pokemon, he didn't take the hint, he assumed that she was mad that there was an annoying song and video on TV.

He looked over again and decided to speak:" Hey, Rini, my girlfriend and I are going to the fair… her mom is going to pick me up in a few minutes because she said I should change before going and she needed to, too. This will be my first real date with her.. 'cause all the other were with my mom and her mom being there to supervise. Aren't you happy for me?" Rini just looked over and got up from where she was sitting at and walked away.

Sota was confused; Shippo knew more about this type of attitude than Sota because of his watching Kagome and Inuyasha. Sota thought about all the times that Kagome couldn't even speak to Inuyasha and all she could do was walk way because Inuyasha was always running back to Kikyo… he couldn't help but feel bad for Rini. Though, he understood that Rini was hurt because of watching those two, he still didn't understand love but then again who does.

Sota walked up to where Rini was after seeing Kagome walk by her and then though she had a concerned face, she walked away. Rini was about to follow Kagome's lead but by going the other way until she felt a hand grab hers. Rini blushed for a second until she heard Sota say," Are you sick? Your face looks red all over."

"No! I'm not sick… you, idiot!" Rini yelled out then quieted her voice the last part.

Sota just looked at her knowing she didn't mean the last part of what she said and leaned back on the wall and looked her in the eyes trying to read them though he was very bad at that and his mind was stuck on Emerald. He then asked:" So, what's wrong with you? Why did you just run away from me? And why are so avoidant to speak to me? Did I wrong you in any way or are you just tired of me?" His words came out with calmness but a worry tone to go with it.

"NO… I'm not tired of you though I'm tired of your thousand questions, dang!" Rini walked away not understanding the emotions she felt inside. Were these the same emotions that Serena felt when she thought Rei might still have emotions for her dad?

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

**At the fair (near the beach)**

**8:00pm - Midnight**

** A/N: For those who are confused at the time statement that has just been mention… you others can leave and go on with your business! 8:00 is when Rei and Kurama arrived because they caught a ride with Yusuke who was with Keiko, which is a part I didn't bother writing or making a scene for this fic. But now you know do it's like I did. Whatever! Continue to read the rest of the story. ALSO I am going with the American version where Amara and Michelle are cousins**

Trish and Hutaro had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen at the fair, though they it was only a feeling, it wasn't like it was a vision from Rei or something. They had been there all day and Hutaro was exhausted and missing Amara-papa and Michelle-mama.

Hutaro wasn't complaining though she did real weak and Trish knew that she had to let her rest; she also knew that if Hutaro got hurt because she fainted that the two cousins who take care of her as though she was their daughter would have her head. Trish went to go get a couple of refreshing drinks for Hutaro and something to eat and something sweet to boost her up.

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

Rei and Kurama had just about everywhere, including the love boat because it was about the last ride left. Rei was enjoying herself so much; she hadn't been this happy since the day Serena and her became friends. She began to remember what Kurama asked if she remembered what he said when she was only 12 years old.

**Flashback in Rei P.O.V.**

**At some middle school park**

**3:00 - 3:45**

_Kurama was my first friend and my first person that I would do like Serena and have a spar session in arguments._

_He always seemed so secretive, much like he is now, but now there he seems more secretive. He would always playfully be flirty with me, though I knew he didn't mean it. Even in middle school, girls were always chasing him around and thus I had an army that wanted to have a war with me because I always with me._

"_Hey Rei, when I get older and get a job or get rich.. I'm going to take you to the fair… we're going to go on all the rides, and you're going to force me to go on the love boat with you using the excuse that we went every else…" Kurama said to me and then paused and waited to see my response; he tended to always want to get me mad and think it was funny and then he said:" You're going to fall in love with me… when that happens," he smiled and his cheeks went a little red but it was probably because of the cold. Somebody could've easily mistaken for a blush but I knew him too good to know that he was only joking. Besides the voice he used was his usual playful voice with a annoying teasingly flirty voice to go along with it._

_I flipped my hair in front of him and turned around… I think I may have been blushing out of the thought and or because I was mad and my face got a little red because he started to laugh and say I was blushing. I turned on my heel and put my hair on my right shoulder, which wasn't nearly as long as it is now, walked over to him in a playfully flirty though I tried to make it look real and said:" Of course that will happen… when I become the princess of Mars and soon to be the Queen of Mars!" I made my voice sound like I mean it at first but then laughed it out in front of his face, which I noticed was red which, this time, it was red because of a blush and out of embarrassment._

_I just realized that now I am the Princess of Mars so that wouldn't be a good argument anymore._

_He smiled at me and told me in a much more colder and hurt voice:" Not like I would like a mean girl like you anyways… I would probably already have a girlfriend… so ha!"… I think I hurt his feelings._

_I smiled a comforting smile and just hugged and asked him if he meant that because if he did, I wasn't going to walk with him. He frowned and crossed his arms… he was so stubborn back then. I decided to take that as no, so I grabbed his hand and told him let's go home._

**END OF FLASHBLACK IN REI'S P.O.V.**

"Rei do you want to go to the fun house?" Kurama said about the 15th time trying to get her out of her trance of thinking about past which seemed like a thousand years ago.

Rei, noticing that Kurama seemed a little annoyed by her being stuck the world of memories, shook her head and then she noticed Yusuke and the rest of the gang were on a Ferris Wheel behind her.

Upon walking into there, they seemed to be having a lot of fun until the point that they got separated and couldn't find one another. Rei looked around everywhere and found nothing but reflections of her self; from that point on, she decided that fun houses aren't so fun.

She walked into a room and then she saw the reflection of the youma Naraku. She thought she was imagining thing, but then she heard that cold laugh that left chills in her body, the room became cold and full of wind and she found Kagura was standing with Naraku with the little girl in front of her along with the original body of Naraku in the form of a baby. She became frightened and the more she became that way, he seemed to get more proud in his heart.

He put his hand forward and touched Rei on the shoulder from behind and Rei could feel the cold of the dead's hand upon her and the very hairs on her neck began to stick up.

She looked around and found herself in a place much different than the not so fun house, if it was actually a place. It was white, plainly all white, and it looked as if she was floating in the air. She heard his cold voice raining into her body echoing off the walls:" Princess.. My dear, princess, you are not in an another dimension as you would think but you are in a place that would soon kill you if you don't get out… you have 5 minutes to get out or all the air of the room will suddenly be gone.

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

The moment Kuwabara came off the Ferris wheel, he could feel large amounts of dark energy coming from the fun house, which he saw Kurama coming out looking very worried.

The dark energy was surging all through that place and they needed to get their fast; Botan appeared out of nowhere telling them that it may be Naraku.

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

Trish and Hutaro ran towards the fun house sensing their fellow senshi was in trouble and they felt a very familiar aura coming from around there. When they got there it was too late…

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

Kurama stood by the wall of the place and pointed out that this was the exact spot and they needed to get everyone from around there away. Hiei sensed a colossal amount of power coming fast and was about to warn Kuwabara but it was too late…

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

Rei shot out all the power that she had to get out of that place at the walls and soon saw that the walls were coming down… but the walls that were coming down were burning to the ground… and she made a grave mistake…

**XOXOBREAKXOXO**

There stood on top of a building was a girl that looked identical to Rei but was wearing a long red dress like that of a princess and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, she began to speak in Rei's voice:" I, the Mars Princess, have done this not so tragic thing… I am the one who will destroy you all!" She, then, began to laugh like an evil lady but her aura was the same as.. Naraku.

Rei had retransformed before anyone could see her and did not see the one who was trying to pretend to be her. She looked in front of her and saw something that she never thought she would see.

She saw a fire arrow piercing through somebody's chest slowly disappearing, and his body was burned from head to toe. He must've got blasted when she was trying to escape that place that Naraku put her in.

She killed Kuwabara! The princess of War killed Kuwabara!


	6. Betrayal

-1

**Fair**

**12:00 - 3:00**

Rei had fainted after she saw what she done to Kuwabara… she couldn't believe it. Trish and Hutaro appeared on the scene as soon as Rei had fainted. Trish's eyes burned with fire when she saw this scene… _'so Koenma still sent his people after her even after I told him of the consequences!' _Trish spoke solemnly to herself in her mind. Looking at the scene in front of her it looked as if Rei had been defending herself and during that confrontation, she took one of their people. Her anger blazed at Botan who was over Kuwabara crying her eyes out. Kurama stood over Rei looking angry as if it was her fault that Kuwabara was killed. 'Didn't they sense Naraku was her… his aura is still here though he's long gone!'

The first time in a long time, Yusuke cried for someone because of mourning. The last time he did this was when Genkai had been killed. He punched his fist into the earth causing his knuckles to bleed as he continually cursed himself for not protecting Kuwabara from the great attack of fire. "That was my best friend… and she thinks she could take away my best friend? That Martian Princess is going down… and I think I know who the princess is…" he yelled and his voice trailed off as he pointed his fingers at the fainted figure in front of them. Her body was still giving off great amounts of energy so Hiei agreed with him.

Hiei walked over to her fainted body and Kurama's eyes widened as he had realized who killed one of his best friends: Hino Rei. The sound of his sword coming out as he put his sword near Rei neck but then he couldn't do it! Why? The God of Silence stood in his way with her large weapon in his way. She showed considerable strength when her friends were in danger. Hiei jumped back and he looked back to see Botan's face with a surprised and like she knew them.

"Why… I don't sense any type of spirit energy from her, we can take her down easily!" Hiei said as he jumped back in between Yusuke and Kurama.

Pluto walked to the side of Saturn as they both were in their little skimpy outfits that would've made Kuwabara drool all over himself.

Yukina was angry and nobody ever saw her get so angry before. Yukina's body started to glow a icy blue color as her eyes turned the same color," How dare you stand in our way… who are you? Actually, it doesn't matter who you are because if you are protecting a murderer then we are enemies to you!" Everybody was surprised by her sudden outburst but even more surprised of her sudden outburst of an attack towards them. Her hands were glowing and they were going in a round motion and seemed to be going in slow motion as a large amount of power came from there causing a beam of ice to come flying out and a blizzard to come toward them in a fast motion. Yukina passed out from using her great power and fell to the ground.

"Pluto Death Scream!" Pluto yelled out and it stopped the power and it went flying towards another building which went crashing down.

Hiei saw this and he was burning inside that the girl would even try to attack his sister. He wanted to get rid of the guardian of time quickly so he yelled out an attack that was very similar to Kuwabara's attack:" Sword of Darkness Flames!" He ran toward Pluto in a quick motion, and, surprisingly, as fast as he is she was able to keep her eyes on him and block his attack but then he knocked her away and then hit the sword into her side.

At that moment, Rei had awaken up from where she had fallen unconscious. She looked around her and saw three people looking at her like they were angry and Keiko looking like she was surprised she would do such a thing. Rei got up and was knocked down as she heard the words 'Spirit Gun' fly through the air.

She was hit right in her stomach by the attack and was knocked a few feet backwards. Yusuke was about to attack but then he heard Pluto yell out: "Chromos Typhoon," and a large gust of wind blew him away from her and before he could get up Saturn was in front of him.

During the time Pluto used her last attack, Hiei used that as a chance from behind her to knock her into a wall in front of her which made her very dizzy and she could barely see Hiei coming as he tried to jam his kitana into her but was deflected by Saturn's lucky attack towards Yusuke which protected Trista.

Kurama looked angry at Rei; he couldn't believe that after he apologized and id all this, this was how she repaid him. He took his thorn whip and whacked it towards her but she jumped away, weakly, right on time. He whacked it again, and this time she attacked, seeing that there was no there way:" Mars Fire Ignite!" her attack burned his whip and in turn burned his hand a little. She came near him and all he could think about was the pain he saw his friend in as he yelled and cried out that he wanted mercy.

He took his rose out which turned into a rose whip and shot it out toward Rei who went over by Hutaro because she fell down because of her increasingly getting weak. The whip hit her and nearly went all the way through her and ripped a couple of her bones and blushing was gushing out fast; Pluto was knocked into them. The Spirit Detective team jumped back as they prepared to do one last attack.

Sota was with him girlfriend the whole time this was going on and he was hiding with her and couldn't believe that someone wanted to kill Tokyo's protectors so bad.

"Death Seed!"

"Makai Dragon of Fire"

"Spirit GUN!"

Their shouts crowded the air around them; they were happy because they thought it was over. There was a large purple light and Hutaro was in her form that nobody ever thought they would see again.

The attack was close but it blew up before it could touch and all the God of Silence did was put her hand in the air. The air became thick and everyone felt like choking, her body was glowing a black and purple color, her voice came out thick and only whisper:" Silence Wall…" Hiei had never felt so much power nor did her ever feel so much pain. Botan decided it would be a good time to disappear and teleport everyone else to the Spirit World.

Pluto screamed for Hutaro to stop attacking saying she was going to kill them but found it no use. She was becoming like Mistress 9 again.

Botan couldn't use her power to teleport because of the power that was in the air.

Finally the power stopped, Hutaro stood very weakly from where she used that attack. Hiei and Yusuke seeing this as weakness, and still to stubborn to say she has great because when she's not attacking they can feel no power also not being as smart as Kurama, ran up and decided to attack close range. She raised her hand and both of them went floating in the air and felt like they were being choked as she whispered the words 'Silent Wall' making them feel the power of her attack and at that moment, out of fear, Kurama used his thorn whip at her which only diverted her attention away from them.

Pluto had to step in; she attacked her own friend. She, then, used pressed her key into the ground and the whole fair was glowing many colors, and called "Time Memory Eraser!"

Everyone but Pluto had their mind erased about the battle they just had; Saturn returned to her normal state as she teleported Rei and Kurama back to their homes.

Hutaro didn't have enough power to heal Kuwabara so he stayed that way; they knew that only in so much time will they have to battle again.

**Naraku's Hideout**

**Feudal Era**

**Unknown Time**

"Kagura, my plans have been set into action!" Naraku's cold voice set through the air, causing the air of the room to feel cold, he spoke again," Watch as I tear down these heroes before they can even get to me, and I won't even have to move a muscle!" He laughed a cold terrible laugh that if anyone was near there would've froze off of fear.

Kagura stood there listening to the man whom she hated with every inch of her body but could never do any wrong to him because he had her heart. Her eyes narrowed as she put her fan into the air and started laughing but not with but at him. She raised her fan up as if she was going to attack and Naraku quickly grabbed onto her heart but noticed she didn't even flinch, well, not that much. She attacked.

"How… How.. Could you attack me? Why aren't you dead?" Naraku's voice trembled with fear as she walked up to him and grabbed a golden crystal, the Shikon jewel, and an silver looking crystal from the windowsill he kept it at.

She smiled the same type of smile he would give and spoke solemnly almost like she care for him but it was ended in a mockingly tone for him: "Naraku… you killed me before when you had found out that I was going to betray you after that girl's brother found his memories, no? This is payback and besides that, I have a new master… one that is greatly strongly than you! I will not kill you but if you want… you can attack me when I go back to my new master's lair: Dark Moon Kingdom!


	7. The Burn shaped like a Bird

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all my reviews! It is great to see people have enjoyed reading my story! I thought that I may not be updating as much but I was wrong. I am sorry for the long wait for the new chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you Rei Minamino for the help with the last two chapters with your ideas and I thought about you and that's why I'm doing this chapter because you said you've been waiting.**

_I love reviews and all who reviewed so once again I give you all presents. A plushie with it's head bit off by my dog and a burned piece of chicken._

_Rei and Kurama: Hey! Why would you give them that… you're going to make them not want to read the story about us anymore…_

_Me: Oh, don't worry… they come here to read my author's notes anyways… no one actually reads the story_

_Rei::sweat drop:_

_Kurama: Don't you mean no one actually reads the author's notes…. They just skip to the story_

_Rei:;nods heads:_

_Me: sweat drop: Umm.. Yeah, that's what I meant… lets get on to the story…_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the shows that are featured in this story; they are owned by their proper owners. I do own the plot though._

**Chapter 7: Fiery Rose**

**Story:**

**Kurama's room**

**7:00pm - 9:00pm**

It had been three weeks to the day; it was Sunday and no one had found any clues to whom the Princess of Fire was. Kurama's mind was purely on that night that Kuwabara was killed… something seemed strange about that night. He didn't remember being taken or driving home, so why was he home when he woke up but Yusuke and everybody was knocked out on the floor of the fair that they had went to. Was the princess of fires that terrible that she would hurt his friends like that?

The window was open so that just in case anybody found any clues; they could go right through his window or speak to him through by using the tree as a way to see if he's in there and talk to him. Kurama's heart had been troubling him, why hadn't he not stopped Kuwabara from getting in the way… how come he didn't sense all that power and that heat before? He sensed it but it didn't seem that strong before Kuwabara was hit by the colossal of power… the powers were of Celestian kind… much different from his because they came from the heavens.

'How could someone with heavenly powers be so merciless like I was when I was a pure tenma?' Kurama thought to himself as the memory replayed over and over like a marathon of an episode that you but you can't turn the TV. He felt so powerless; he had never imagined that any of his friends would be killed though he knew it would happen through all the battles that they went through, but still… this wasn't supposed to happen! He promised himself and Kuwabara that he would have his revenge… the princess of Mars would be killed.

Kurama was exhausted from searching for clues and was completely emotionally drained; he took off his polo shirt he had been wearing and hung it up neatly in the closet but didn't grab his pajama short because of his laziness of not wanting to put it on, putting into his mind… it'll be too much work. Every muscle in his body ached from the strenuous work that they had been doing and all he wanted to was sleep. He lied in his bed and didn't bother putting on his covers because, once again, he was too tired though it was starting to get breezy and all he was wearing all boxers while laying in bead stretching his arm from the tiredness it had felt.

The coldness caused a calming feeling to flow throughout his body as the breeze from the window caressed his body and he felt the power of the need of sleep to take over as he drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXO BREAK XOXOXO**

**Place Unknown to Kurama**

**(Crystal Tokyo)**

**Time unknown **

Kurama woke up and found himself in some lush green grass with many rose bushes near where he was at. He hadn't opened his eyes but his senses were going crazy as he could smell beautiful flowers at every which direction. He wanted to lay there as he smelled a flower that had the relaxing smell of lavender which has a relaxing feel to the muscles and tiresome feel to the mind. His eyes closed he imagined being in a place far from his home of worries and he opened his eyes to find that he was very far from the home of which he knew… in either worlds.

He, himself, was now in his school outfit.

The green grassed went for miles at a time, never leaving it's fresh green color and somehow even the grass gave off a scent that said:' Love, joy, and peace… maybe even something he never imagined 'serenity.' His body still sore, he got up sitting down Indian style looking at the scenery ahead of him seeing the birds so clam and not worry in the world passing through the air seeming to sniff every beautiful flower on the way. Three ladybugs went pass him in a speedily motion heading off to a red rose in a distance and he saw a fox cub following with it's mouth wide opened and decided to follow the four small creatures.

He walked over silently just in case, someone dangerous lies there, he would not be caught. He was caught completely off guard by what he was to see. He saw a castle made of crystal or jewels and walking out the door was a woman with long black hair with purple shines, violet shining eyes that glowed with desire, majestic ness, beauty, and power that could make a man fall to his knees and beg for the love of that girl. She walked out with something very un-queen-like but then who really does. She had a golden crown on top of her head with a red jewel in the middle of it and she walked like she was walking the catwalk but still held her walk royalty with her head up, yet it was still similar to that of a priestess and a warrior. She walked with stealth and was always seemed aware of her surroundings, but walked like a woman to hide the fact that she was looking to see if there anyone out there to attack. She was wearing blue jeans that fit her shape and a shirt that would make any man fall over staring that stopped above her belly button and hugged her curves.

Kurama blushed slight at the woman's beauty never expecting to see a woman like her but then stopped upon feeling the aura that was radiating from her body: it was the same as the princess that had killed Kuwabara yet it was much more powerful.

The woman walked his way with a protective look on her face as she used tact as she walked slowly to him waiting to see what he'll do. She decided to not attack as she walked to him decided to speak in her beautiful and mature voice that reflected that he was right, she was a priestess:" Hello… sir, how may I help you? You seem lost! Queen Serenity is not making any entreaties with you if you are from that place so I advice you to leave because you have no purpose to be here." She started off kind sounding but her voice towards the end of her comment sounding more like an order than a 'I want to help you' type of voice.

"I don't know why I'm here nor do I know where I am yet. But, excuse me, ma'am, could you please tell me of whom you are." Kurama stated honestly while trying to hide of any hatred that he might feel towards this woman.

"I am Mars, the queen of Mars, sir. But, I do go by the name of 'Fiery Rose' because a boy I once knew called me that… it would be easier and much better for you to call me Mars, also the priestess of this kingdom!" Mars said with a little sadness upon saying the name 'Fiery Rose' and then she looked at him and a blush appeared on her face as she thought about a long time memory ago… 'it couldn't be… no'… but she decided to ask him a question:" And whom are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am because now I know who you are… you murderer! You killed people and gave no mercy… now you will pay!" Kurama's hatred of her became very much aware to her as he yelled out those words and pulled a rose from out of nowhere and made a whip and anger blazed into his eyes as he imagined her burning in hell.

Rei became very worried upon seeing the whip and jumped up into the air and landed two feet behind from where she was at so that she could speak:" I am sure you are confused… who is it that you that I have killed…"

"You know who it was… you rubbed it in my face when you killed Kuwabara!" Kurama face was red with anger ad his heart wanted to do nothing but take that girl down.

Rei became frustrated upon hearing the name of Kuwabara and flustered at the same time yet afraid of whom she was going to fight because they brought up a name that had haunted her since that day though she didn't purposely kill him:" How do you know who Kuwabara is and why are you bringin' up my memories that I was trying to let go?"

"Just let go? Ugh… you demon, you will pay!" Kurama ran in full speed toward the woman who jumped away as he hit the ground with the rose whip cutting a couple of the statues that were in the yard in half.

Rei wanted to attack and kill the boy but found her heart unable to as she just dodged all his attacks; she had to attack or his attacking would destroy the Moon Kingdom. She ran and jumped in the air this time red angelic wings came out from her back as she flew to him dodging the whip then screamed out:" Mars firebird strike!" She threw and ofuda and used her fire ignite, the fire ignite went into the ofuda then made the shape of bird and flew right into him knocking down into the ground and burning his whip into ashes.

She walked over to him to make sure that he was alright and he waited for her while he had a plant ready so when she got close enough, he would release it. "Death.." Kurama was stopped by a woman running from the castle who had blasted him an enormous amount of energy and found a light energy shaped like a tiara heading back to the queen.

"Stop! Now!" Kurama turned around to see a woman glowing a white color in a white dress with the crown of a queen and long blonde pigtails. "In the name of the queen, I order you to stop!" Queen Serenity ran over to Rei and put herself in front of her. "Who are you… no one comes her and thinks they can hurt my friends, especially not her!"

Queen Serenity (aka Neo Queen Serenity or Serena) stood protectively in front of Rei with one hand in the air with a wand in her hand that was slowly being pointed down at Kurama and out shot energy and Kurama was gone in the next second causing Rei to wander off wondering:' Who was he and why did he remind me of someone of my past and how did he know Kuwabara?'

**XOXOXO BREAK XOXOXO**

**Kurama's House**

**11:00pm - 2 :00 am**

Kurama woke up in cold sweat or at least he thought he did, he was very unsure because it seemed the pain that was in his body had increased upon waking up. He walked into the bathroom and saw that he hadn't just waken from a dream because the very mark that the queen had burned on him was on his chest in the shape of a bird's head, he was lucky to not have had the attack in the full blast of it.

He touched the mark which burned and it had hurt even more because of the touch as he thought about what the queen of mars had said… she said her nick name was fiery rose. 'Hmm… that name seems familiar… why does it seem so familiar?' Kurama pondered to himself as he walked out the bathroom and lied on the bed trying to fall asleep but found himself thinking only about what she said. "She called herself Fiery Rose… why is it familiar?' He spoke aloud hoping that the quietness of the night would answer his questions. He looked at the clock and it read:1:55.

At that moment, he remembered Rei's poem but that could've been a coincidence because Rei never said someone called her that and the queen could've been trying to trick into thinking it was Rei. It couldn't have been Rei… why would she do that, they were best friends when they were young teens before she moved with grandfather.

He fell asleep and allowed memories to float back into his mind.

A/N: I'm sorry for the chapter being so short but I hope you like it. The next couple of chapter before I get on with what's going on presently… I will base it on Kurama and Rei before she left to live with her grandfather. They should be interesting… I hope you guys well, er, ladies and gentlemen all love reading the rest of my fic and I hope to update by Saturday or next week.

Believe me, you will enjoy the rest. I need to finish my homework so until then.

Until Then

Smile

J

Neominitails

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and it's probably not that good. :sighs:


	8. Fiery Rose Past Interlude pt1

-1**Author's Note: This is not a flashback that anyone is having. This chapter and probably the next will just be about those two before she left. It is my sincerest hope that you all enjoy reading the chapter I have prepared for all of you. Rei age:12... Kurama: age:13. Also he (Kurama) goes by Shuichi in this chapter. Also, back then, he didn't have long hair; it was short. If you want a picture of him at that age, I will gladly e-mail it to you, but please if you do, use the send message button on If you send me an e-mail, please say something on the subject line that will make me know who you are.**

**Thanks to:** _DragonGirlYumi for being my beta for the rest of my story. Or if she wants to, only this chapter. Anyways, thanks to all my beautiful wonderful reviewers, I would give you something for reviewing but it looks like my dog ate the rotten apple and the chew toys. Wait, here's a couple left, whoever reviews gets the chew toy for reviewing this and the last chapter._

_**Note from DragonGirlYumi:**_ Hey people! I'll be beta for this story from here on out. :bows politely: Nice to meet you. Thanks for the chance Neominitails, and I'm happy to help. :hugs Neominitails: See ya later!

Rei and Kurama::sweat drop:

Rei: Are you sure he is fit to be our author? I mean, he's handing out chew toys!

Kurama:: sweat drop: I'm not sure of anything. Lets just be glad he's not our owner.

Me:;runs around happily: I'm finally updating :sweadrop: What're ya talkin' about Willis? I am perfectly suited to be bother your owner and the authors of this story :wails like a baby: I am good enough! I am!

Rwalks out the door slowly and into fictional stories for this story:

Story:

Chapter 8

**Before Rei left to live with her grandfather  
From the school gymnasium - A park  
7:00pm -11:30pm **

His emerald green eyes scanned the crowd hoping to see his favorite raven haired, violet eyed, beautiful friend, who went by the name of Rei Hino. He smiled as he twirled the next girl to the side so that he could look around for the young, graceful, majestically beautiful girl who made his heart jump every time he saw her. He started to get rid of girls faster and faster until one girl didn't let him get rid of her and that girl was the one he was looking for.

Time stopped for a moment in his life as he looked into those violet eyes and saw all that he ever wanted in a woman, though he wouldn't admit. His face grew pink out of the blush that had crept up his face as he had his hand in hers, and she smiled as she gave him a look that he knew too well.

Rei gave him a look that she only gave to him and without words, she said, "Let's get out of here!" They pretended to dance on the dance floor of the school's gymnasium until she found a way to get out, unnoticed.

Finally with her hand in his, they got out and no girl tried to say something to Rei for being with him. Rei smiled a sneaky smile when she saw that they'd finally gotten out the gym, and they began to run to the nearby park so they could watch the fireworks by themselves.

"Rei, you must really like me to do all that just to get me out here to watch this with you!" Kurama teased though it was still in a calm voice. He looked over to her to see if she had anything to say about what he had said and found that he had wasted his time trying to get a reaction from her.

Rei stood up watching the fireworks make the sky light up. The moonlit sky was lit up with many other colors besides the usual. Kurama sat down under a tree looking at the moonlight, and the red planet then stared at her for a moment.

Kurama stared at Rei realizing just how beautiful the girl in front of him was, he didn't understand why he liked being with her so much even with something like this He even made excuses just to talk to her for no apparent reason. He blushed and turned around immediately after seeing Rei turn around and smile at him with a little pink on those cheeks of hers.

He found that there was no girl like her and he started to feel the strangest feeling whenever she was around; it was like he felt the need to protect her from the sadness that was held within her heart and everything else around them.

_'What is this feeling that I feel whenever she is around? Could this be the emotion people call: love?_' Kurama seemed to always question everything and every emotion that he had and fought against of losing his heart to her, but he obviously hadn't tried hard enough because the fiery princess had already taken it whether he admitted it or not.

She walked over to him with a smile on her face though her eyes showed no happiness. There was no fire of determination in her eyes at all, they were the eyes of hurt, of pained self doubt, and maybe even of a girl who needed someone to hold them though they would push everyone away. Kurama noticed this and pretended not to because it hurt to see that from her. Kurama stood up from the where he was sitting and at that moment, Rei turned around and stared off into oblivion, wishing that she was no longer there.

He walked behind her and surprised himself as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way while she actually let him. The wind blew softly on the two as he held her quietly and didn't allow the world to take this moment away from them.

She was surprised that he was so bold as to wrap his arms around her from the back. She wanted to hit him, but for some reason, she enjoyed being in his arms. She felt like nothing could hurt her, ever tear her away from him; nothing could ever go wrong. She allowed herself to be in his arms for awhile which seemed to be forever, but then something seem to cross her mind as she pushed him back and yelled in a voice full of hurt, "Stay away from me, Shuichi Minamino, don't ever think you can just come up to me and do that, alright! You..." She was interrupted by a calm Kurama looking at her with hurt eyes that were full of pity for her.

"Rei could you please allow me to heal you from being the Fiery Rose that you are?" Kurama said calmly as he looked her in the eyes and held her into a embrace that she didn't let go as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto Shuichi's shirt. He hated to see her cry, but it was better than letting her keep it all inside.

"What is a Fiery Rose! There's no such thing, and why do you call me that!" Rei's voice was full of shock when she said that while her crying started to ease, but she kept her head on his chest as he stood there waiting for her to speak to him. For the last couple of weeks she had been always putting on a facade of happiness. When the reality was, she was nearly broken inside.

Both of their considerably long bangs flowed with the wind except Rei had long hair to flow with it while Kurama's was short. All he could do was smile at her comment while looking into those majestic eyes of hers. He paused for a moment trying to think of a way to explain to her without getting choked up or ending up gaping at her and stuttering while try to explain what he meant. Especially since he just made it up after watching her for awhile. He finally spoke in his voice that Rei thought was so poetic even saying the most simple of things, " Well, er, you know..." he paused and looked Rei who seemed even more confused than before, so he had to explain so he regained his composure and spoke in a calm voice, "It means...you know what, I'll tell you some other time what it means just stop hiding behind a pretty smile and saying it's okay because I know the truth. You are becoming the bad part of being a Fiery Rose but I miss the old Fiery Rose because that one will forever remain my Fiery Rose."

Rei had not a clue what he was talking other than the stop hiding behind a pretty smile. She smiled as Kurama held her until it was time to leave and they danced to an imagined tune that happened to be in sync with another.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the chapter being so short but I am extremely tired. It is 12:15 past midnight so :yawns: my characters are getting tired::yawns: but not me, I could go on all night. :yawns slowly turn into a snore: Yeah you know those lazy little anime characters::Falls asleep:**

Rei and Kurama- :sigh and pick Neominitails up and lift him to his room to sleep: That boy knows we aren't tired, he's just tired :sips some coffee:

**Side note for next chapter:** _It will hopefully be longer than this. It will also take place during this time period. I hope you all enjoy this little section of the story which has less action but definitely more romance, and what's more romantic than two people unknowingly in love? I don't know. This chapter was written up on Monday so I didn't lie to you all, but I do have a beta reader so my writing should be really improved! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and please review!_


	9. Fiery Rose Past Interlude Pt 2

-1**Author's Notes: Like I said, this chapter will be about Rei and Kurama when they were younger. This chapter however takes place during the time Maya, a girl who loved Kurama, after she had said of her affections to him and before he had to get her memories erased of him. Also for another bit of a backdrop of this, this is after Hiei believed that Kurama had to do with a terrible agency and tried to fight him but found out that the was his partner in crime in Makai. They are the same ages as they were on the last chapter. Rei:12, Kurama:13**

**For Rei, it is a little bit before she moved with her grandpa that I am starting this chapter on.**

**Other Notes: I have given all of the prizes for the last time for all who reviewed but I had a new shipment for things for my reviewers…**

**Rei:;surprised: Is it something that they'll actually want?**

**Me: They wanted that rotten apple that my dog and the chew toys… **

**Kurama: Um, Neo, just shut up because the people are going to think you're crazy**

**Me: Oh just because you have the cool voice and soon to have the cool girlfriend… you think you ca say people think I'm crazy, eh?**

**Kurama::nods head:**

**Me: Well… they wanted it::takes out a pencil: I could change the coupling so Kurama… you should just shut up before I do**

**Kurama::sighs: Whatever… Rei, we shouldn't argue with people with problems… so just say the disclaimer so that we could get on with the story**

**Rei: Huh, me? Oh I was always… wait, not for him, though! He's crazy! Oh well… Neo has no ownership over the shows the shows that are featured in here… thank god because we would end up as annoying as… dare I say, Power Rangers! Anyways… we are properly owned by our owners!**

**Me::pats her on the head: Good job! Everyone gets the rotten apples with worms and pesticides in it today along with a bitten chicken bone and some of my dog's ole cooking.**

**Kurama and Rei:;sighs: Lets get into fan fiction world before he says something else dumb!**

**Story:**

**Before Rei left to live with her grandfather and after Shuichi met Maya  
A National Park in Tokyo**

**3:00 pm 5:00pm**

Kagome and Rei watched Shuichi from behind a bush along with a couple of her cousin's friends. Kagome couldn't help but notice that Rei had been a little too attentive to Shuichi lately… every since that girl Maya got into the picture. Rei finally stood up after deciding that she was going to play with him along with Kagome.

"Rei, why exactly are we watching him?" Kagome asked while eating a sandwich that her mother packed her still with one eyes attentive on Shuichi whom she didn't have an hard time staring at, at all. Kagome looked at Rei, who still hadn't answered her question, and noticed that her eyes were burning with anger towards him and the rather attractive young girl whom he had his arm around her shoulder on the bench though not showing any real affection towards her. "Rei… Rei… are you there, are you alright?" Kagome questioned Rei whom was still in a trance.

"Oh yeah, Kagome, I'm alright! Hey I got a plan… I just want to mess with him real quick. How about… you and I surprise him and jump on his back! He'll be so surprised," Rei said while looking like there was more to the plan than she was saying. At the moment, she said that Maya had gotten up from where Shuichi was sitting at and said that she'll see him tomorrow. Rei got up from her spot behind the bush and was easily the one that everyone's eye would catch at that moment. Unlike the rest of the, she was no longer wearing her school but must've went home to go change because she was in outdoor type of clothes. She was wearing some hip-hugging blue jeans and a white short that fit her shape in every way with the words 'Princess' in bold pink letters on her chest area. "Ok, Kagome, on three… one, two, three…"

The wind whistled through the air as the spring Sakura blossoms made its was through the air causing the beautiful scent to be carried through the air calming the muscles and the mind of all around, including Shuichi Minamino. Shuichi loved this time of the year… it was around this time that he met Rei in elementary school… what a day it was! His muscles tensed for a second when he realized that he was no longer alone not being bother, but Rei and her cousin were right behind him trying to find a way to bother him or scare him. It didn't bother him because it gave him reason to be with her at those type of time. He closed his eyes and pretended to be clueless to what was going on.

Rei watched him unaware he knew of her presence causing a tingling joy to go into her body. Kagome suddenly stopped noticing that he was nowhere to be found and pointed it out to Rei just in case he was around and didn't want him to find out. Rei frowned as she began to pout and said in a barely audible voice:" Ah, where are you, Shu--"

"I'm right here… you were looking for me?" Shuichi whispered into his ear keeping his innocence as he stood behind her and purposefully wrapped his arms around her to be flirty and also to see her reaction; he loved seeing her reactions to stuff especially when she got mad.

Kagome looked and thought that was the cutest picture she had ever seen. She always told Rei that she'd make a good couple with Shuichi even though every other wanted to be with him and she claimed she didn't. Sometimes Kagome believed Rei but it was moments like this where it was undeniable… those two liked each other. They both would never admit… Kurama would flirt in playfully ways and then say that he doesn't feel that way towards her but when it came down to it, he was always the one paining when she was hurt. She just so happened to be the only girl he would play with and or flirt with.

Kagome smiled at the two noticing Rei's comfort and probably not realizing that she was in his arms like that with a blushing face that showed that she somewhat enjoyed being in his arms and his calm, cool face along with his joy of having her right there.

Rei stayed in his arms for a few seconds just blushing not thinking about the fact that he did that. Finally, reality kicked in and she was no longer in young teenager mode who was falling in love with Shuichi. "Eww… Ack… Let go of me you idiot!" Rei screamed out as she tried to get out of his embrace trying to not make her emotions ever evident in such a way in fear that she'll be hurt like her mother was hurt by her father. She didn't know why she didn't want the her emotions known or if she had any emotions for him… she didn't know that it was really fear of being hurt. Rei's face was still red from her blushing as she turned around to see his face.

He smiled a genuine smile as he sat down on the tree stump as she went on babbling and yelling at him for being stupid and that she wanted to surprise him. Kagome and her friends watched them as if it was like watching a movie. Rei kept on but slowly stopped yelling and just smiled at him though trying to frown but her blushing and smiling came out anyways.

Instead of yelling and arguing like she was planning on doing, she gave up and sat next to him by the tree. She sat there at bit angry that he hadn't even tried to react to anything she said, and was happy to be with him since it had been awhile since those two just hung out.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or something because you two both act it!" One of Kagome's friends said aloud and started giggling at the two.

Rei just rolled her eyes while unintentionally putting her head on his shoulder while laying her hand on his chest while slipping into sleep mode, never realizing how much more of a couple that they looked like to the rest of the world.

A couple of guys that went to their school saw that and couldn't help but think to themselves that he was one lucky guy.

**Leaving the National Park -Walking Home-**

**4:45 - 7:00**

"Rei, wake up," Kurama's said calmly as he tugged at her slightly so that she wouldn't become irritated He stayed in that area, near the tree stump, for about 45 minutes enjoying the company of the sleeping beauty; he stared at her for awhile somewhat hoping she wouldn't wake up so that he could enjoy having her near and able to stare at her without her feeling uneasy. It was time to go though because it was getting late and her father was very strict and he needn't his mom to get worried. He made up his mind, he would have to wake her even if that was not his desire to do so. "Rei… get up and I'll buy you a bouquet of roses!" Kurama said louder than before but obviously not loud enough to wake her. So he decided to try something different. Something that he hated himself for thinking of even trying to do… he spoke again but in a quieter voice:" Mister Kaidou is here to pick you up…"

Rei shot up with her face as red as Kurama's hair as she looked around hoping to see Kaidou. Shuichi smiled gently at her though he had wished that she acted the same way with him instead of her always acting like they'll always be nothing more than friends and that her heart belonged to Kaidou; was she really that confused about her emotions that she couldn't see her emotions for him. Shuichi shook his head a bit and shook the thought of her ever being with him after remembering what that boy Hiei had told him a few days ago.

Shuichi knew whom he truly was; he was the great fox youko named Kurama whom was a great heartless thief in the spirit realm in which Hiei had called Makai. He didn't remember much about Makai but he still had more memories so that he'll know more about that place than most. He, now, accepted that he had deep emotions for her even if he couldn't be with her.

It was unfair to him that he'd have to hide the fact that he was the one who truly cared for her because of who he was in the past and that wasn't even him now. He kept on walking not paying attention to anything around him until. …

Rei watched him and noticed that he was walking without paying attention to the area around him though there wasn't anything to pay attention to around them. She looked into his eyes and noticed a look that seemed to fit her more than he did… it was a look of fighting with oneself and unsure about what you are fighting for. Rei grabbed onto his hand to get his attention and to speak to him. "Hey, what's bothering you?" Rei asked with genuine concern coming from her.

Kurama blushed and was surprised that it wasn't the other way opposite… it was usually him asking her questions with genuine concern. But, here he was, blushing because she grabbed his hand in the most gentle and caring of ways. He looked away from her hoping that she'll forget the question but decided that that'll only add to her superstitions. He was about to lie until Rei just grabbed onto his arm and laid her head on him.

"It's okay… if you don't want to speak about it, it's okay! You don't have to lie!" Rei smiled as she spoke consolingly causing Kurama to blush just a little. With her arm linked into his, she walked forward with a smile on her face telling him that she hoped that he'll feel better! They kept on walking in silence as Rei promised herself to not try to pry into his business but something came to her. "Shuichi…"

"Yes, Rei?" Kurama stated as he walked on but stopped upon noticing that she, too, had stopped. The wind blew causing both their hair to blow with it as he turned around to look at her though he didn't have much hair to blow back then but his bangs and the little bit of hair flowed with it while Rei's long raven colored haired flowed with the slow-pacing wind.

"If I happened to leave or something will I ever be replaced in your heart by someone else… like, say, Maya?"

Shuichi was surprised by Rei's question as he stared deeply into her eyes to see if she truly meant her question… 'could she feel the same way I feel for her, for me?' Shuichi asked himself as those eyes told him that she cared for him but not whether she loved, maybe she hadn't fallen in love with him yet. Kurama just laughed a bit to hide those emotions thinking about the fact that Hiei had said that those in Makai would come after those he cared the most about. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't fallen in love yet.

"Shuichi… answer me, don't laugh!" Rei became indignant at him because she hated when people ignored her questions. She glared at him as he faked a smile to pretend he was okay with her getting mad at him in such a way.

"Take your place? What kind of question is that? You should that my heart…" Kurama stopped after realizing what he was going to say and stopped what was about to be said and changed it so that she could never know of such emotion and she'll never have to be hurt because of him," I mean that Maya already took your place!"

Upon hearing that, Rei's feeling were more than hurt but her heart had been broken by his comments and started to let go of his arm and ran off towards her house with her tears coming out her eyes as she screamed at herself in her mind saying that it was a good thing she never allowed herself to fall in love with him because like she thought, he would hurt her but never thought he'll break her heart.

Before, Shuichi knew it, she was running ahead of him with eyes that showed that he caused her pain to keep her from being hurt. He was about to run after her until he reminded himself aloud, unknowingly:" If that's how I have to protect her… then let it be!" he kept on walking until he noticed the water coming from his eyes and he, too, began to run to his home which was a bit farther than Rei's house.

**Hitoki residence**

**6:15pm-6:45pm**

**A/N: Notice that it does not say 'Hino' because I do not believe that Rei's grandpa that she lives with is form her father's side**

The noise of hospital and police alarms called out through the neighborhood telling everyone that something had went wrong at the home of the Hino's. Rei heard the noise and knew it was coming form her house as she teared up even more after seeing her mother being carried away in a carrier.

Why? Why did her father allow it to happen? Her mother could've been cared for but all he did was hurt her with his love that he barely gave. She knew her mother felt hurt in the heart because of her father but even worse, he never did anything to help it.

She ran through the group of doctors and men to her mother knowing she was dead but her mind hadn't yet accepted it. "Momma… momma… please wake up…. Don't Die! D-don-don't d-die!" Rei cried out as she slowly started to stutter… she knew her father did her mother wrong but never had she thought that he would allow her mother to die like that! But, still, she was like a young child who wanted her father for comfort as she turned around:" Papa… father, mama is dead! Papa! Momma is dead!" She ran over to her father and hugged onto him but he did not return the favor but instead he told her to be strong and to stand straight and that there was no reason for her to cry.

"Rei… come!" Her father called to her with his icy cold blue eyes and blonde hair. (A/N: For all you who didn't know… her father looks like an older version of Jadeite) He grabbed onto her wrist and threw her into the taxi cab.

"Where am I going… to the hospital?" Rei asked unsure of why she was thrown into the taxi.

"Go… I would no longer able to take care of you!" Her father said devoid of emotions. Rei, once again, was even more surprised by her father's actions though she knew her father seemed to be devoid of emotions most of the time but her mother said he had a good heart but now, Rei knew her mother was wrong about her father. "You will be taken to a foster care…"

"A FOSTER CARE…?" A young woman's voice called from the other side of the taxi cab pulling the door open, that woman being Ms. Higurashi along with her daughter Kagome who was crying and surprised, like Rei, that her uncle would do such a thing. "How could you do such a thing to your own daughter?"

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Her father said defiantly to his sister in-law. She just went on yelling at him but finally said something that had hit him hard on the head.

"I knew my sister should've never married you!"

At that moment, Rei's father walked over to Ms. Higurashi causing her to tremble a little as he turned to the taxi cab door that she opened and closed as he yelled in a cold voice:" Take her to a child haven!"

With that the taxi cab left! Ms. Higurashi dropped to her knees crying. But there was still a hope…

**3 Days Later**

**School Grounds**

**2:15pm - 3:00**

. It had been three days since he had told Rei that Maya had now replaced her and Shuichi was staring to miss her because he hadn't seen her since then. He had just saved Maya form a tenma whom had kidnapped her and from that point had her memory erased of him and her emotions for him He didn't bother asking anyone if they'd seen her but he was finally getting tired of looking for her. He had guessed that Rei was still mad at him or upset.

He walked to the behind of a girl that looked just like Rei on the side, but it was Kagome which surprised him. She was usually always with Rei. Kagome looked very upset as she looked at him.

"Hey, where's Rei, Kagome? Why are you so upset?" Kurama questioned.

Kagome answered him but didn't tell him that she was taken to their grandpa's house; at that time, Rei hadn't been taken to her grandpas temple.

Time froze when he heard that; nothing mattered around him. It was like he felt time freeze and his heart had been thrown and on the ground and was crumbled to pieces. Even though, he didn't want her to know of his love for her, he always wanted to keep her there. Now, he had lost her and she believed that she was replaced in his heart.

**Foster Care Agency**

**2:15pm-3:00**

Rei sat in a small room until she saw her auntie and her short grandpa come in saying that it was time to come home. Not knowing of the adventures that'll await her.

**Minamino Household**

**Shuichi's room**

**5:00pm -5:15**

Shuichi looked out his window until he saw Ms. Higurashi's car coming toward his house though he knew it wasn't coming there but then he saw Kagome and Rei's face and ran down the stairs to try to yell out to Rei before he lost his chance.

He ran down the stairs but found that he was too late. He sat on the ground with his knees to his chest as he whispered into the air:" No one will ever take your place; you will forever and always be my Fiery Rose!"

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**Rei's bedroom**

**Unsure of time period…. Before 9:00pm**

Rei had fell into her bed and was having a vision while her body caused her to sleep because the visions in her head caused her to fall unconscious to reality.

**Her Vision**

There she stood watching from above as she saw a wolf like tenma who stood in the middle of a room… the room was blurry to her. She saw a woman whom looked much like a younger version of her mother in a beat up sailor outfit. The woman stood at gunpoint at a young man's finger as she stood there as a sword was brought up to her neck by a man with a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

The sword was getting closer to cutting the woman's neck but..

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**Rei's bedroom**

**9:00pm**

Rei woke up and decided to eat and talk to her grandpa before going to sleep again because the nightmare was terrible.

**Present Time**

Trista watched the past of Rei and Kurama through the portals and tears streaked down her eyes for she felt that somebody for some reason was trying to keep the two from ever being together though they seemed to be destined yet the same time, destined to be enemies.

She looked behind her and asked Hotaru what was wrong and Hutaro said she had a bad dream. Her dream was the same as Rei's vision when she was younger, except hers included other people including Rini and the silver crystal.

A/N: Ok for all you Pluto fans… she is not psychic and does not know the future. She can however tell when time is being messed with

**Author's Notes: This may be my longest chapter I wrote so far! Anyways… review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter will be back to the normal storyline.**

**Review and if you have ideas I'll gladly use them. Now, you can have your gifts.**

**Rei and Kurama: Lets just leave him alone.. It is almost 12:00 midnight.**

**Me; yeah, you better!**

**Rei::pulls out ofuda: Aku Ryo tai Sen**

**Me:ducks: **

**:;ofuda somehow lands on Kurama:**

**Rei::sweat drops:**


	10. Author's Note

-1AAAHHHH… I'm sorry about this… but my stories will take much longer than planned to get updated! Aye!

'A Terrible Mess' I was working on the next chapter and it it was deleted… I was going to have it up… all my chapters, I had on my cpu were deleted! NOOO!

Hope for all mankind- Aye! Working on your and then it was deleted!

Fiery Rose- It will take longer noe because I have to rewrite all that I ahd for lal my other stories

Courageous Fire- What I had for you had been deleted for the next chapter

I was also working on a couple of my new stories and all the documents were delted… and can not be found! So… all who got my Sm crossovers preview… that'll take me awhile to get rewritten to have it up

Oh and just when I though I could have all my stories updated in three weeks!


	11. Kagura's new plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows that in this story.

Fiery Rose:

**Dark Moon Crystal Palace**

**12:00pm – 1:15pm**

Kagura walked through the hallways holding the shikon jewel feeling the power radiating from the small pink jewel that could be the reason for the desolation of this world or even for the purifying of this world. She took her long raven hair out of the pinned bun that she usually had it in and had it flowing freely down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her face made up as it always was as she looked for the man that she was newly working for. She looked into the mirrors that stood near to her on the left to see if she looked pretty enough to be seen by 'master' or as she rather call him, her 'prince.'

She found him standing tall as he always did with that smile that showed arrogance. For some reason, she found her cheeks going red… was she blushing, she was definitely blushing. Prince Rubeus stood watching her with his slanted eyes and red hair curled up with that masculine face. "Kagura, I assume you have a reason for coming in here," he said in his cold voice, as he turned around, not bothering to look at her.

Kagura stood silently for a second, startled by his coldness towards her. It was not like she wasn't used to be spoken to in such a way, Naraku had never spoke to her in a kind way. For some reason, she was always a bit bothered by when Rubeus would talk to her in such a way; she wanted affection from him.

What was she thinking? Someone being affectionate to her… she was an incarnation, a WORTHLESS INCARNATION. "Lady Kagura, answer my question. Do you have an important reason for being here?" Rubeus turned, his face showing anger and his voice impatient.

"Uh… yes, sire. This bit of information is very much of use to her. I understand why we are not able to use the silver crystal… "Kagura voiced somewhat showing fear in her voice as she dared not to look him in the eyes to see his disappointment in her. She looked and saw that he caught his composure and looked into her eyes with calm beauty to it, now. "I believe it is because…"

"Because of what?"

"Because, you'll need a pure heart that has enough power to use the power within it, unlike the shikon jewel… it does not become like the owner but the more evil the person, the weaker the crystal would become!" Kagura turned to the crystal that was kept in a barrier because the light of purity would overcome them and the shikon jewel.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her as he said to her in a dramatically affectionate voice that he forced himself to do as he spoke:" Kagura, my dear Kagura, you wouldn't mind finding the one who would be powerful enough to control the power of that crystal, would you?"

She blushed as she turned to look in his eyes; was it just her or did his eyes show nothing that said 'I love you' but only malice evil and… and… maybe… betrayal. _'He would never betray me, now would he?' _She turned on her heels as she took her fan and disappeared into oblivion to find a place to start her great plans.

**Rini and Sota's School**

**9:00am – 2:15pm**

Rini sighed as she waited in front of the school for Sota to get out of class so they could head to lunch together. In her mind, she wanted to save herself the embarrassment of seeing him with Emerald or with his old girlfriend, Hitomi. She was starting to think, she was better off with Rei's mind set and besides… she was from the future and needn't not to get into affairs or fall in love with a boy especially one like Sota.

She looked into a mirror that was in front of her and for a second she thought she saw her mom, Serena… but it was her own reflection. She missed her so much… she needed to find the man that Rei referred to as Naraku, destroy him and find a way to get her mother back. One thing bothered her; she didn't know how her mother died and what the man did to her. Was she right? Is she still alright?

Sota walked out the room laughing with some of his buds but stopped as he saw tears coming down Rini's eyes. He was about to walk over to give some comfort though he didn't know what was wrong but stopped when he saw boy walk to the pink haired girl with the crimson eyes.

Rini didn't even notice when she started crying but knew that a boy had gently grabbed onto her hand and asked her to stop crying, he hated when beautiful girls cry. She looked up blushing at the boy's words and found him to be familiar to her.

The boy was tall with a gentle face; it almost reminded her of Rei's friend, Shuichi. He was quite pale but very handsome with beautiful crimson red eyes with a blend of blue and violet that showed of a boy with beautiful dreams and a pure heart. His hair white and curly that cropped his head neatly. Somehow, he even made wearing a school outfit look like it was fit to be in a magazine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness. Anyways… who is this boy… actually, I couldn't fit all that I wanted to fit in her but whatever… review!


	12. Hiei's Secret

-1**Author's Notes: I know it's a surprise… I'm updating. I couldn't take it! Anyways, please read and review so that this won't be a waste.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of shows though I own plot.**

**Makai**

**5:00pm - 5:30**

Hiei had a secret; he's been keeping it for awhile. He walked along the corridors wandering if the secret had awakened yet. He found his secret a little before Kuwabara's constant dream about the raven haired beauty. Hair messy, eyes droopy and a bit worried, he wandered into the room that the secret was kept in.

This secret of his explained so much about him that had happened in the last couple of months. It explained why he was able to sow humane emotions in front of Rei without embarrassment and why he had used the attack that was similar to Kuwabara's though he was ashamed to have such an attack.

His crimson eyes scanned the horizon of the room, finding no more than the usual stuff but something was missing. It was missing. For a moment, he was startled that he couldn't find it; he hid 'the secret' so well. It was kept away from King Ko in such a great way and now, he couldn't find it. He turned and there she was….

"Hi Hiei," a young girl's voice filled the room as he turned to see where the voice was coming from. He blushed because that was his secret's voice that he heard though she needn't to be up because of her weak state.

He turned to her trying to suppress any true emotion that he felt for her at that moment. He tried to speak but was caught gawking at the lovely woman in front of him though his conscience told him to not allow such emotions to go through his heart. The very sight of her dirty blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes, and beautiful face would make any man melt at the sight of her. He wanted to hate her but found only love was the simplest emotion, he could have for her. "You should be sleeping!" Hiei moaned as he stared her in the eyes which was much easier now that he was taller though she wasn't too tall herself. He tried to look at her in a cold way but her smile made his eyes soften and pity her. "Why are you out of the chamber?"

The girl turned so that he could see the girl's strange ponytails and replied:" I tried staying… but… not only wasn't my body accepting most of the spirit energy… but I was worried about you!" He was unsure to believe her stories but her eyes said that she truly meant everything she said. Her statement about her body not accepting the tenma energy of the spirit world worried him because he knew the girl couldn't survive without it. He hated himself for worrying so much about this one girl's safety though he was in love with Mukuro.

He felt guilty every time he looked at the girl; he felt like he was cheating on her every time he looked into her eyes. Mukuro was long gone though and would never come back… that was why he came back to the living human world. She had risked her life to save that girl though in the end, it cost her life.

Hiei so wanted to killed the blonde girl but the very thought of being without her, now, would kill himself. He had a friendship with her that would last forever… though he wasn't sure if he only wanted a friendship with her. Even if he wanted more, he knew she wouldn't return the favor… she was in love with someone else, a man named Endyimon. Not only was the man she called Endyimon someone special to her but was a prince; Hiei wasn't sure but he thought he was the earth prince.

He thought about telling Kurama, or rather Shuichi, about his predicament but thought that maybe his youko side could still have an effect on his humane emotions and he would find him to be weak. "Are you feeling alright?" Hiei questioned as he put his hand in her hand and then to her forehead to check if she had a fever.

She smiled complacently as she slowly found herself feeling weak and falling into his arms needing care for her frail body.

**Higurashi Residence**

**5:30pm - 7:00pm**

Kagome stared at her younger brother as he seemed to be in deep though more so than usual. He looked like a sculpture by the way he sat there in such a still like motion. He was quiet… too quiet and seemed a bit worried. "Hey, what's with your brother?" Inuyasha snarled as he seemed a bit bothered by Sota acting this way. "If you don't do something, I'm going to think a youma got into his body!"

Upon hearing youma, Rei came running down the stairs with her wonderful henshin stick and her ofudas so attack. Rini walked down along the side of her, not looking so ready for any type of battle but rather a bit tired and her mind was racing about what ad happened earlier that day with the new handsome by whom she didn't know anything about but he knew her name was Rini.

Sota finally moved when he heard the soft footsteps of Rini coming down the stairs and nearly fell over as he tried to get over to where she was," Rini… can we talk?" Sota asked while blushing shyly and grabbing onto her hand.

Nobody had ever saw him take such an action before and the surprise was evident on everyone's face. "Sota?" Rini questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. "Sorry, I'm going to go Hotaru's house to go studying… maybe we can talk later." She didn't look him in the eyes while speaking while her bangs created a shadow over her face.

Rei and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what happened to the two for this moment to have happened.

**Outside**

**6:30pm - 8:00**

Rini walked into the outside feeling a chill go up her spine as she noticed the gray clouds in the sky covering over the moon… it had been doing that a lot lately. She wanted to walk alone to get stuff off her mind and to stay away from Sota at this moment in time. She looked into a mirror that was outside and noticed hat young pre-teen that she had become; she was the splendid image of her mother.

Sometimes, she wished that she didn't look so much like her mom… that way she wouldn't miss her so much every time she looked into a mirror. She loved being with Rei and all but… with Serena missing, a huge hole of her life was missing. She missed her so much and couldn't return to Crystal Tokyo because of some strange time paths.

Being with the young Higurashi didn't make things any better… he wouldn't understand what she was going through and most likely, in her mind, wouldn't care.

**Flashback**

**Rini and Sota's School**

**9:00am – 2:15pm**

"My name is Eli," the young attractive boy had told her while staring into her eyes purity with his gentle eyes. With his hand extended, he helped pull her up from the spot she was crying at.

"Myymymymy… my… my… name is…" Rini stuttered for the longest as she was entrapped by the boy's handsome face.

"Rini… is that not your name?" The boy answered for her as he kept his most gentle smile as he turned when he noticed a bunch of tension and unwanted attention on him. The first thing he noticed was the brown haired boy named Sota giving him the meanest glare that he had ever seen in his life, " Is there something wrong?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER!" Sota yelled out as he roughly pushed Rini behind him showing jealousy and envy in his eyes as he stared into the other boy's eyes. Sota didn't know what made him react in such a way to the actions of that dude and the way he saw her blush. Was he jealous?

"Hmm… is this your girlfriend?" The boy said with a kind voice as he turned his face to the princess of Crystal Tokyo. "If she's not then why do you act such a way?" the boy continued with his kindness as Sota glared at him and became enraged by the way the dude was making this a one way argument which would make the young Higurashi look bad. "The only think I want from her is to see her smile… I would prefer that I'd be a comfort to her," he stopped and everyone could tell that Sota was about to explode. He then went on to say, " seeing that you will not and can not be that to her!"

"What did you say!" Sota yelled out again fuming from those words. Of course, he would and could comfort her… right? Wait, that was what he was about to do when he came out though he wasn't sure how to be that shoulder to lean on. "I'm the only guy that's allowed to be that for her…. And you… you … need to leave her alone… you're probably a stalker…. How else would you know her name?" Sota maliciously said to Eli. He already hated this boy and he wasn't sure why. He knew why… it was because he was saying that he couldn't be the comfort Rini needs in her life as if him and her weren't that close.

"You mean it?" Rini asked, eye sparkly on the verge of crying of happiness because of his words.

"Huh? Yeah, sort of," Sota voiced in an unsure way," I mean, just don't be around that jerk. I mean what kind of guys goes around knowing people's names, especially yours. You're not even popular… just stay away from the freak." He turned to look at him to put emphasis on the word 'freak.' He turned to see Rini and once again, he said the wrong thing because of his now knowing how to express his feelings to her.

Eli walked away after those words were said though it was obvious, he hadn't given up; he was only tired of arguing. Rini watched him walk away, not looking away until he left the door, and she could've sworn that he reminded her of somebody she knew…. Before walking out the door, the boy looked at her with his eyes. "Helios!" Rini screamed out for some strange reason after looking at him and went to say," Don't leave!"

"Helios? Who's Helios?" Sota questioned under his breath as he ran in front of her telling him to stay away from the boy. _'Hmm… the way I'm acting… is this the same Inu acts in front of Kagome?'_ Sota couldn't help but find himself wondering.

**End of Flashback**

**Outside**

**6:30pm - 8:00**

Her thoughts bothered her about earlier today and she felt that Sota looked at her a lesser individual. She wondered if that was Helios, the boy named Eli… was he an incarnation or a disguise? The rain began to pat on her head and she was much too far from home to return to get a jacket so she continued on her path.

She was stopped though when a jacket was put over her… for a moment she thought it was Sota. She looked up and blushed, it was Eli. "You shouldn't be out in the rain nor should you be alone, you know!" His voice was so calm and gentle that she always felt comfortable. "I'd think you'd be with Sota; he's your boyfriend, right?"

Rini smiled as it slowly became a frown upon hearing his name," No… he wouldn't give a care what happens to me… I could get kidnapped for all he cares." She looked into his eyes as he seemed to pity her for her words.

"I'm sure he cares more than you know… but… I have been watching you for awhile," He stopped as he looked endearingly into her eyes with a passion and sort of a knowing a little too much. She looked into his eyes and had to hear what he had to say.

**The Next Day**

**Higurashi Residence & Walk to School**

**4:00am -6:00 am**

Rei looked at the clock in her room which read '5:00' which was great because everything was on schedule. It had been rather hard for he since the day that Kuwabara died for her to want to get up and face going to school especially since Yusuke and everyone had to go to Shuichi's school. She hadn't really spoken to him, she would always avoid walking where he was though she still desired to be his friend.

Even though, that was her desire, she still had a hard time with when they were younger and he had said that she was replaced in his heart and the death at the fair made it no easier. She felt guilty and sometimes, as if, she deserved to be replaced. _'He promised that I'll always be his fiery rose… the only rose he ever needed.' _Rei thought to herself as she thought about the possible meaning of his words, blushing.

Rei walked down the stairs and out the door to see a familiar face. It was Kurama and he was in front of the door with bouquet of roses in his hand pointing it out possibly because of what happened before. "Shu-Shuichi?" Rei voiced out the only words that were available in her heart at that moment.

"Hey Rei," Kurama blushed shyly as he spoke in his naturally poetic voice tha had the beauty that people would never come to know. "I thought about you… we used to walk to school every morning together! I wanted to see if you want to redo that like the old days…" He handed her the roses while smiling the most handsome smile Rei had ever seen causing her to blush a deep red.

**Author's Notes: Review please. I would've made this longer but I don't feel that it'll be necessary… AyE! Rei Minamino will most likely finish the rest of the story though if I do the next chapter, it'll be as long as this one. Expect to see more characters. More Inuyasha parts and YYH parts.**

**Now one of the many mysteries of this story has been solved…. But the story is no where near finished… well, maybe, half way or less. Whatever!**


	13. Gone?

-1"Sota, help me!" He could hear her voice but the voice was so far away… almost too far away. He ran and ran, but couldn't seem to catch up to where Rini was. She sounded so desperate and afraid… she sounded terrified, a voice that he would never like hear scream ever again. "Please, Sota, help me… get Rei!" He ran around each corridor trying to get to her… he could feel the dread of losing her. Never had he felt this way… losing Rini would make him so… so… something he couldn't describe. It would destroy him… kill him, mentally… he wouldn't be himself. Sota's heart pounded like it never had done before.

"Rini, speak again! I need to hear you so I can find you!" He called out, desperately. He ruffled his hair in frustration as he knew it was impossible to get to her since he could no longer hear her voice.

"AHHH!" Rini screamed in fear or at least that's what it seemed to be. The scream filled the place like a lion's roar in a small place. "HEL--!"

**XOXOXOXO BREAKX OXOXOXOXO **

**Sota and Rini's Middle School **

**11:40am - 12:30pm **

"Rini, where are you!" Sota yelled out loud causing a stir in his math class. A few girls began to giggle while his friends began busting up laughing. Blushing out of embarrassment, he slowly slid under his desk… knowing that everyone knew he was dreaming about the pink haired young girl.

One girl didn't seem the least bit amused about the yell out… his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and as soon as the bell rang, she walked out with the meanest glare going towards at her boyfriend. "Hn…" Emerald sighed as she walked out the room though her face lit up when she realized Rini wasn't waiting outside the class.

With his head down, he walked out in a slow motion, hoping to find the one he was dreaming about.

"SOTA, WHAT UP!" One of his friends yelled out from behind though they weren't far from one another. He didn't want to stop, all he wanted to do was keep on going. The dream seemed so real and even though his mother always said "dreams are just thoughts in your head" it bothered him.

"Hotaru?" He looked up, seeing her walk out of class… but something was unusual… she walked out without Rini. He waited to see if she was coming out but found a moment of silence to be the only thing he found.

Hotaru turned around after walking for a little while to get a glimpse at what Sota was doing… he seemed to just stand there with a depressed, worried look on his face. "Sota… what's up?" She said with a smile on his face as she tried to get some information from him. They had been here for the longest, it seemed, and yet had no info on what happened to Serena. He seemed to not notice that anyone was around… he seemed lost in his own little world.

" Ms. Haruna…" Sota called out in a monotone voice. "Is Rini still in class?" His eyes seemed so worried which cause worry to distress Hotaru's soul.

"Ms. Tsukino?" Ms. Haruna asked back as she thought to herself solemnly. "No, Rini has not been here today… you know, I had a student who reminded me of her…Serenity… everyone called her Serena." She smiled slightly as she thought about her once-student. She tied her hair in a bun as she walked away, her eyes showing a bit of annoyance as she thought about what Sota said, "Doesn't she live with you? Did she skip my class… did she! I'm gonna give her DETENTION!"

"No! No! Miss… I didn't get see her today… that's why I was asking… just a bit worried!"

"Wha--! You haven't saw her… do you want to call home?" She asked worriedly, her face showing her worry.

"No…" Hotaru uttered out in almost a whisper voice as one lone tear fell down her cheek. There were limitless possibilities of what could've happened to Rini. 'What would happen to Crystal Tokyo if the future princess of it dies before her time or if someone kidnapped her. Her violet eyes pained from the thought of her first friend/best friend.

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**Makai**

**Hiei's Lair**

**12:30pm - 1:30pm**

Hiei stared lightly at the pig tailed girl… she seemed extremely bothered as the tenmanic energy entered her body. Why wasn't her body accepting the energy within her body? It was the only way for her to live… no one could be that strong or that stubborn to not accept what'll keep that one alive.

He never knew her name so he called her the first thing that came to his mind… Usagi. "Usagi, what's wrong!" His voice cold though it was obvious to her that he asked out of sympathy. Though she could hear him, she couldn't respond… her body and mind was much too weak and she was in a sleep-like state.

"Rini… Ri… ni… no, WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed out as her body rejected more of the energy that was forcing itself within her body. Her body began to glow as the sign of the moon family appeared on her head… the moon sign began to glow and cause destruction to the lair of Hiei. Light and purity surrounded the place, destroying everything around her. Why have my friends forsaken me! They've forgotten me… why aren't you here to help me! HEEEELLLLP!" Her blonde hair floated in the air as the light that surrounded her body began to take over the place.

Hiei could feel her energy… it was such a beautiful feeling it was causing one to feel. He felt weak as suddenly his place was destroyed.

The park… that was the place that they appeared at after the destruction of his lair… where there happened to be the certain princesses of Venus and Mercury. "Ami, look… its Serena!"

Minako and Ami walked off to go transform and get rid of whom they assumed was a incarnation of Naraku.

Hiei watched as saw the blonde girl floating in the air and suddenly a jewel floated in the air with a pink light shining that went through her forehead as her eyes glowed red for a moment and then… poof… she was gone!

"What'd cha do with with Serena!" The two planetary princesses called out. The two girls got into a fighting pose ready to beat someone's butt.


	14. Why'd You?

**Author's apologies: **Sorry everyone 'bout the last chapter. I know it wasn't the best… there are a lot of those in this story. ::sighs:: Anyways, we're coming towards the end of the story. There would be a sequel and a prequel when I finish this this one though I may start the prequel before anything else. After hearing from Elapse (Mina hang) (or whatever her name is now…) that my last chapter wasn't good and I lost my touch, it encouraged me to try to do my best if I still am able to that. Aye.

**More apologies: **Sorry to Chibiusa fans… there won't be very many Rini parts in the rest of the story… ::Cries:: I miss her already.

Souta: You could bring her back, y'know…

Neo::blinks confusedly:: Huh?

Souta: You're the author… you can do whatever you want…

Neo::insulted: Sota, what are you talking about? I know you miss her but the plot must move on… you're sop selfish!

Souta: What?!

Neo: You don't want the plot to go on!

Pikacku::thunder sparks form his cheeks:: pika pi

Neo: Yes. You're right, Pikachu… the story must go on. ::goes on talking::

Rei and Kurama::Hits Neo on the head:: get on with it!

Neo::sighs: You don't understand my--

Everybody: Just get on with it!

Neo::huffs angrily:: Fine, alright then! Say what needs to be said for me, then.

Botan: Neominitails does not own the shows featured in this story nor any of the copyrighted materials in this chapter. If he uses an Oc, he will make mention of it at the end. This is the disclaimer, my mission… as the grim reaper of Makai.

Yusuke: that's enough.

Rei: This is a long to note to the readers… Neo, you're such a waster of life and energy.

Kurama: Give Neo a break… he's trying his best.

Neo: Thanks!

Kurama: Now… can I have a … bigger part?

Neo: Aye, the sequel and prequel .. Your role will be much bigger.

Sorry for the length of my introduction to the chapter… complete boredom made me write this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter… only a few more chapters left. LOL… then you'll have to wait forever for the sequel. ROFL.

I dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewers and friends. Rei Minamino, Boincy (sp?), Rika195, Mars Cutie and everyone else.Moreover, I am in the process of revamping all the old chapters: revising and all the good stuff…. The first two are done so far. As most of you probably figured out, this story is based off manga and anime, right.

New Chapter Title: "Why'd You"

**Sacred Angel Park**

**Miracle Stroll Lane**

**2:00om - 6:00pm**

A light wind blew past all the people who walked through the park, most of them being couples. The people wrapped in silence but a joyful type; they spoke in whispers of their past memories. All could feel a reason to smile, not a word needed to be said, this was the Garden of Eden for any who came with their lover and friend.

A smile came across Rei's face as she noticed the aura of happiness that lifted the area. It was unnatural to her; well, at least, it had become like that over the years. She sat on the bench watching the cherry blossoms fall and Shuichi who was on his cell phone talking to someone whom she assumed was important.

She looked around and her heart started to pound, but why? Her eyes peered across the park and a pinkish red color appeared across her cheeks… this was the same very park that her and Shuichi had left to go after the school dance so long ago to hang out. Why-- of all places, did he take her there? Did he remember this was the place that he had given her the name: "Fiery Rose."

She didn't understand why it made her so nervous to go back there. Especially, since, that memory was more of a comfort to than anything else was.

It reminded her of how he used to always be there for her and how, it seemed, they were so far apart from one another. She blushed as the memory of him 'holding her' as he tried his best to comfort her. Why was she blushing… and why did she think about this, now…? Had she fallen in love with the read head or had she never known of her emotions for him?

He heart pounded harder as he walked over to her after he hung up from his cell-phone. "Rei," he started, smiling coolly. "It's been a long time," he went on to say, his words gentle and kind. His green eyes stared deeply into her violet eyes just as he used to. He tried to read her but, as usual, hard… she was a complicated girl.

He sighed upon noticing the same pain that used to be there even deeper shown in her eyes than ever before. He didn't know what to say… but he knew he wanted to be with her… 'no, I don't want that. I just want to spend time with Rei, that's all.' Had he forgot that he had his girlfriend was Botan, that fast?

He thought he could hang out with Rei without his old emotions coming out upon his heart, once again.

"Kurama, my friend," Rei said, barely in a whisper. "Why'd you let her take my place?" She didn't look at him as she wouldn't allow herself to let him see him the pain that she was in. "Why'd…"

Kurama interrupted her as he grabbed her into a deep hold, keeping his arms comfortably around her. She didn't want to hug him back… nor, did she feel like she had deserved him to do this for her. She wanted to pull away and, for once, she tried to get out of his grasp. He held her tight. He, truly, didn't want to let her go.

She stopped trying to pull away and cried into his chest, wishing everything in their past had never happened. "Rei, it was never meant to be that way." He whispered into her ear.

While this was going on, Botan had been walking but stopped upon noticing Kurama, her boyfriend. She smiled at first but quickly, that had changed. 'Why did he take her somewhere so private… where none of us would think of coming to find him?' Botan thought to herself. She hid herself behind a tree to watch her boyfriend. Action after action that he took it upon himself to do, it tore her heart apart. 'He is in love with Rei…' the thought replayed repeatedly in her mind. The way he looked at her, the way he held her … 'he had never looked… never looked… at me like that. … No, no, no… they are just friends… he would never…' The thought broke her. How could the one whom she loved so much love someone else that way?

"Then what was meant to happen, huh?" Rei screamed out, her words more hurt than angry.

"Rei, I was trying to protect you!" he said, calmly. He didn't understand why she was so hurt by him… 'What did I do to her?' He thought to himself. "You know I would never--"

She turned her back, crossing her arms. Anger depicted her face. "Protect me from what… protect me from the demon, your tenma, within you?!"

Utter shock came over him when she said that, his heart began to feel as it was going to fall out his chest as if it were going to fall out his chest. "H-How did she know?' She looked at him with a look of disgrace as she took it upon herself to walk... she had said too much. This would not have been the first time that she decided to walk out of his life; Kurama looked at her, knowing that walk…. The same stance she took the last time that he had made the mistake of saying that she was already replaced. He had let her the last time but this time, she couldn't allow her to leave his life and for her to never know the truth.

"Rei," He grabbed onto her by her wrist while looking passionately into her eyes, "It's true… it wasn't meant to be this way... I love you," her words soft and calm as he gently took her into a loving embrace. She didn't know what to say nor how to react to what he had said; she wished that she was prepared for that but… she wasn't. She never knew if she loved him… her emotions for him were always unclear to her as it was to him of how she felt for him.

"KURAMA, HOW COULD YOU!" Botan screamed. Botan's voice brought Kurama and Rei back to reality. Rei could never be with Kurama and the same with him. They were different, anyways… she was a priestess who for too long pretended not know of the entity within him so that she could be with him.

One tear streaked down Rei's cheek as she pulled away form him and told him to go to Botan…. Saying that was his true love, not her.

**Higurashi Residence**

**7:00pm – 10:00pm**

Rei walked to the home that she had fondly was able to call home, trying her best not to think of what had just happened. The whole way walking back, her heart had beat faster than the normal rate should ever go… or it may have been her imagination. She looked at the well that she had first saw her cousin coming out of with Miroku and everyone else…. The memory of her promising herself to investigate it had somewhat slipped her mind and now, it seemed, that it shouldn't have.

The wind blew softly as she sat down quietly as her thoughts began to bother about everything that had been going on. "Rei-chan, what's wrong?" She froze for a moment, that voice was very familiar. She had must've imagined the voice as she looked onto the horizon, her violet eyes daring to cry. "Rei-chan, turn around."

Rei turned around and sure enough, she had not imagined the voice in her head. It was Ami…. Moreover, she was with Minako. Her best friends had found her even though she hadn't told them that she was staying there. Ami smiled gently as she had felt something that took her by great surprise, Rei had ran up to her and hugged her, crying like she hadn't ever cried before. "Rei-chan, it's going to be alright." She wasn't quite sure if that was what Rei needed to hear but not being around for a long time would do that to a person.

Minako smiled, slightly, her glamorous looks looking even more beautiful with the light of the sunset illuminating her hair and making her seem to glow. "Yeah, Rei-chan, it is… especially since we've already spoken to your cousin."

"Really?" Rei asked, a bit suspicious of the two comrades. She slowly grabbed her ofuda after hearing them say that. How would they Kagome was her cousin… she had never spoke to them about her nor carried pictures of this family. In addition, now that she thought about it, she had never told them where she was staying so how'd they find her.

Ami noticed this and put her hands in her face as to try to stop her suspicions of them. "Rei, when I saw Kagome, I thought she was you and called out your name…. that's how I know she's your cousin. After realizing we were friends of yours, she invited us over to talk." Rei's eyes got wide after realizing… her paranoia was going to make her knock them out on the ground.

Minako sighed, thoroughly freaked out. "Don't ever do that again… you nearly gave the blonde a heart attack. Like they say, got me once… shame on Eskimos. Got me twice, shame on me and everyone." Ami sighed upon hearing her try to say a saying and yet, once again, was not very good at using them. Minako smiled, she was sure she got the saying on key this time.

"Hey, come in… dinner time!" Kagome yelled form the house, her brother standing next to her.

**Feudal Era**

**Forested Area**

**Time- Unknown ( approx. same time as Present)**

'Kohaku!" A blue eyed male yelled out in desperation as he jumped from where he was and grabbed onto the younger boy, trying to get him out of harm's way. The man stood in front of the young boy trying to protect him upon realizing that the boy had been badly injured by the horned beast in front of them. His eyes stayed sympathetic for the young boy who was bleeding profusely form the last attack. "Stay here… I'll protect you!" he took his hand in front and pure energy formed as he yelled out:" La Tuxedo Smoking Bomber, take that… beast!" The blast of energy went towards the demon… but the creature quickly dodged and jumped towards him, knowing dodging, in this case, Mamoru would not be able to do. He was too busy trying to protect this young kid. "Run… if you can get away, I can deal with that but you will not die in wicked place."

Without another thought, Kohaku ran as fast as he could to get away form there, hoping to get some help. The beats jumped away form Tuxedo Mask and started heading towards Kohaku, its speed increasing and its red eyes looking as if thirst for young blood. Kohaku looked around; he had dropped his weapon and this beats seemed to be only after him and he thought it probably already taken cared of Kikyo. The beast got closer, it's bloodied claws glimmering in the moonlight. "Die, young child."

The beast threw it's arms up while the claws got longer and it's burnt ugly face looked as if it was proud to get this done. Kohaku stood, shaking, fear had taken over his body. He was going to die in a way that he'd probably have to suffer. He closed his eyes in wait for his execution.

A moment went by and the beast had completely stopped. He looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask had used his signature attack, the rose. The rose had grown vines onto the beast and kept on electrocuting the beast as it bellowed a sound that only the animals could hear in pain. Its eyes began to glow red and power emitted form its body and broke through the vine though it was much too late. With a swishing noise and a bright pink light in the air, Kikyo used her sacred arrow and killed it upon impact.

"Are you alright?" She asked, calmly. She walked over to the bloodied boy whose ribs looked as if another slight touch, it could break. "Kohaku never let your weapon down or your guard in battle." She gently looked at the boy in his eyes as she tried her best to patch up his wounds.

'Kikyo is always there for me.' Kohaku thought to himself as he saw her rip a cloth from her priestess garb and placed it on his arm to stop the arm from bleeding. Upon doing that, she placed her hand near his arm as a glow slightly came form her body and tried to heal the wounds with her strange powers. He blushed slightly…. Then stopped upon realizing Mamoru saw him and seemed to be watching him very much.

"Kohaku," Kikyo started," you seem ashamed of something. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you did in the battlefield… just learn form it." She said, her calmness not leaving her tone.

Mamoru watched the both of them and looked away at the moonlight as a distant memory came to his mind. He walked over to Kohaku, and placed his hand on his head as he thought about his daughter, Chibi Usa…. For some reason or another, the young boy reminded him of her. The young boy was put through so much at such a young age, like his daughter and the reminder of his daughter made him feel as f he needed to protect him much more than was usual. "Maybe, we should lay here to rest, tonight." He looked at Kohaku, concerned, "You don't look so well and no need of going anywhere farther in your condition."

Kikyo looked at Mamoru and nodded her head in agreement, seeing it was getting late and there had been great and many attacks lately like never before. She looked around feeling Naraku's dark aura all around her and his strength was growing stronger. She knew the blue-eyed male had to know of this though he was calm, collective, and somewhat very protective of the youngest one of the group.

Kohaku nodded his head, trying to stay awake as Mamoru spoke softly about a kingdom that he must have made up. 'The White Moon Kingdom, She thought to herself and almost laughed to herself... or, as she called it 'the fairy tale.' 'If such a place was real, why when I was dead and not among the living-dead, had I not heard of this form the man Koenma.'

Kikyo sighed and decided not to speak about at this moment as she waited for everyone to sleep as she waited for her soul collectors as she, too, feel asleep.

**Present Day**

**Higurashi Residence**

**10:00pm – Until Next Day**

"Actually, Rei, I think we have a lead in our search for Serena," Ami said quite pleased with herself. She smiled lightly as she sat next to the raven-haired beauty and descried Hiei to a perfect match.

Minako looked at the both of them strangely as she painted her toenails and said in her bubbly voice:" Well, I just thought he was sexy and that was my way to get to talk to him. We battled for a moment but the man left… before we could get any information about her. He called her Usagi... does not that mean 'bunny?' I don't think anyone who calls someone bunny can be that harmful!" Minako voiced her opinion trying to make a point.

Minako may not have been the smartest person and very ditzy but when she had a point, she made that point known and sometimes made sense like now. From Rei's standpoint, they described Hiei and Rei in no way wanted to get involved with the trying to find Hiei and cause him anymore pain than she has caused those friends with the death of Kuwabara. "Let's just talk about this in the morning, k!"

Rei looked out from her window, staring at the well…. She knew she should have investigated that thing a long time ago.

'Have you forgotten about me?' Two voices in unison said, both in pain as the voices carried through the wind. 'I thought you would always be there... but you've all always hated me…. And, now, my heart longs for your bitter end. Destiny has taken away form life…. And now, it'll take yours… with death.'

Kagome woke up upon feeling large bouts of energy and some energy that wasn't very normal for her to be in fear of: pure energy.


	15. Why'd You Part Two

**Author's Note:**

_Alright! It's been like three years since I last updated this story and have given no hint to where it was going. I was going to just re-write it but then I decided to finish this one before the sequel while coming out with "The true story of Fiery Rose" which would be a much better version of this story with much more things being done that are not touched on in this story while other things might be edited out._

**YouTube Note: (Very important! Read!)**

_I've come out with a few videos for this story on there for the last month. You might want to check them out._

_After watching many things on that site, I decided that I wanted to make Fiery Rose into an actual series on there. Furthermore, get this, it will look realistic... not a slideshow nor a video with bad editing to look like it has something to do with each other but an actual series where you can actually see the scenes and live the scenes in the anime form._

_Anyhow, that would mean that I would need great voice actors, great video editors (using Sony Vegas), and a few people who would help with making the script and posting the videos. I want to make a japanese and english version... and other languages so that many people can enjoy the show so if you're bilingual, you're awesome for the project!_

_Soon, there'd be a video talking about that. Let everyone know about this so that this thing can be made real._

_**Now to the story: ---**_

**The next morning**

**Higurashi Residence**

**4:00am – 4:45am**

Wind screamed at her window and threatened to break the glass windows as the trees outside cheered it on as nature seemed to bother the now awakened Kagome. Sand scraped across the everything outside and the brown-eyed girl was sure that it only did it to her annoyance.

A fear had come across Kagome that had never come to her before, a thought of pure energy. Nothing had never been this powerful that they'd ever went against. Her brown eyes widened as she looked to Inuyasha and saw that he was still asleep and hadn't awaken from just the amount of energy that was being presented into this world.

Kagome's heart pounded in a way that she couldn't explain as she hurriedly grabbed onto her bow and arrows, careful not to wake anyone up as she ran out the temple and faced the well, the entrance to the past.

"Come on out!" She screamed, now making her hard work to not wake anyone up invalid. Grabbing onto her arrow, she hollered out the words again.

There was silence. Pure silence. The wind went silent as she looked around and even saw a rat seem to freeze in place then fall completely dead.

'Naraku has made me see the light; all I need is my true form to make his dream come true. They will all pay for betraying me...' A voice could be heard, this time it was only one instead of the two she heard before. It was a girl's. This girl seemed young, maybe even the age of Kagome.

Her eye's widened, Kagome's lips quivered as she tried to form words but for the moment could not. Didn't this girl know Naraku could never be trusted? That heart of hers went out for her, and like the pure-hearted fool she was, she wanted to take the girl in her arms and let her see through her own soul how wrong Naruku would always be. Before she could gain enough strength to speak, the energy carrier and the voice went away.

The wind picked up again and quickly, the world went away with doing as it always does as if everything were normal, calm as can be. Kagome could only wish she had that ability to act as if everything were okay and nothing changed by what had happened but her soul ached and it told her that nothing would be the same.

"Miss Higurashi?" A voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts. It was unfamiliar yet fairly known to her soul; it must've been one of the new girls.

The worried teen replied,"Hai?" She didn't look back, afraid that her eyes won't agree with whatever lie she would have to come up with being that Rei's friends were staying at her temple now also.

The girl surprisingly didn't say much but just lay her hand on the other's shoulder. "You're a lot like your cousin, eh?" The priestess could almost hear a smile come from the girl as she spoke even if the tone sounded calm but worried.

In her humble opinion, she never thought Rei and her were anything alike, even when it came to looks although her mother confused the two often. She didn't answer her, but it wasn't to be rude but mostly because she was in deep thought and the other because of her wariness.

Turning slightly, she could see the girl held in her hand some kind of pretty stick with a symbol of one of the planets on it. Mercury, maybe? Weird thing for someone to be holding, she thought to herself.

"You should get to sleep, Miss Higurashi. School is in the morning." The words were soft, strong, and kind.

Standing up, Kagome looked at her, "Ami, right?" There was a nod. "I can see why Rei likes you."

**Later that morning...**

**Higurashi Residence**

**6:00am – 7:30am**

Souta woke up earlier than everybody like he had become accustomed to since Rini had come to live with them. It was odd not seeing her and even more strange that he seemed to be the only worried about the fact that she went missing. Rei, her so called guardian, didn't even seem to notice that the girl was gone, not seen for a whole day.

Maybe Rei sent her away and thats why he hadn't noticed her to care at all that she was gone. Hmm... either way, this year wouldn't be the same without her to be around after school. She seemed to be the only one that understood him.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Ami reading a book, silently to herself while enjoying a small sandwich to herself. She sure was much prettier than the stereotypical nerd, he thought as he watched her carefully.

"Young Mr. Higurashi!" She said calmly but with an slightly excited tone. The blue-haired girl reached behind her, in the microwave, and grabbed a brown bagged lunch and handed it to him. "There you go. I took the liberty of making you lunch."

Her words were kind but it annoyed him. Genuine, they were obviously true to her being, but how could someone so 'kind' also who was supposed to care about Rini not care?

His eyes became embittered as he threw the bag at the counter with all his might then bit his lips to the point of bleeding and screamed, "You're so fake!"

Ami's eyes widened as Minako and Rei came down the stairs and tears rolled down Souta's eyes. That dream he had the night before wouldn't leave his mind. Rini needed his help; he knew it! "YOU'RE ALL SO FAKE!" He hollered viciously then when seeing Rei, anger nearly tripped him off his feet, "Rei... you're the fakest fake of the fakes of them all!" Whimpering, he got up and tried to walk to school.

Minako smiled lightly. "Well, good thing, he didn't point out how I have fake breasts now!" She giggled as she unnervingly grabbed some toast as if she were not bothered by the accusations.

Ami looked to Rei whom seemed unnerved as she grabbed her backpack and looked again at the well before deciding to leave. A rose sat atop of the accessory like sparkling a diamond on a beautiful ring. The beautiful girl carried the rose with pride, and she seemed not to be ashamed to be holding someone's rose like this.

"Where did the rose come from?" Ami asked, her face slightly red as she put down the book, assuming that Souta must've been a drama king since Rei had no reaction to his actions.

The guy had to be important.

Rei smiled lightly although she was trying to keep her mysteriousness to her facade but her actions were more typical of a teenage girl than the genius was used to from her friend. The rose was lifted to her nose as she smelled it gently.

Ms. Higurashi walked in and smiled at the teenagers in her kitchen. "Oh dear, Rei, your red-headed friend is here again. Is he going to walk you to school again?"

Almost immediately, Rei got embarrassed that her friends heard this and quickly realized that her mind was somewhere else this whole morning, only on him. The rose was up to her nose and she sniffing it as if she were a lovesick teenager which she could never be.

"Rei, my friend." A deep masculine voice went through the air before Rei could remove the plant from her face to her embarrassment as she tried to stuff it in her backpack.

He smiled. It was almost cocky in the beautiful priestess's opinion. It was odd for him to do that but then again, it easily could have been her paranoia.

"Minamino." Rei said coldly but blushed slightly as he came close to her, his hand grabbing her backpack from her.

There was an odd silence between the two, not like one of lovers, more like enemies once friends.

There was a coldness in his eyes that she couldn't explain, not at all. "Rei, my friend," he spoke again then into a whisper into her ear, "we need to talk..."

That was one thing that she wanted least to do was talk. The day before, she remembered, they were at the park where she remembered it being that last place they had a good memory together then because of that one good memory, there had to be an argument that would change everything. He had to have said I love you! Wouldn't it be now?!

"Shuichi..."

Her eyes wouldn't meet with his.

He didn't blame her. It was a horrible position to put her... knowing Botan was his girlfriend. "We broke up..." He said softly, those green eyes softening, as he touched her shoulder gently but it seemed as if the touch caused memories from the Kuwabara's death to come rushing into him along with dreams that he had of her before she came back.

However, those softened eyes became eyes of hatred very quickly as he backed up, realizing a fear within him. Maybe his mind was playing tricks, he told himself silently as he looked at her confused facial expression.

"Rei... why?" He asked as he kept backing up, nearly backing up to the glass window leading to the backyard but the door was opened by a worried Inuyasha whom seemed to be looking at Rei with the worried eyes.

"What? What do you mean why me?" Rei asked with forced curiousness. "I'm confused."

The red-headed boy didn't bother answering but ran out the house in fear of what he may do.

* * *

There was a silence but before anyone knew it, Inuyasha grabbed onto Ami's hand with a strong grip and said viciously, "We're going to the library." There was no explanation, just a shocked girl being taken away by a half-dog.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this has been a long time since I updated and I hope everyone liked it. Please review so it'll encourage me to update again.

Oh, here's the videos about Fiery Rose:

Fiery Rose - My Immortal: .com/watch?v=_RNS4mKDO54&feature=channel_page

Fiery Rose - Can We Go Back: .com/watch?v=jE_C17I6_mM&feature=channel_page

Fiery Rose - Why Does It Hurt So Bad: .com/watch?v=akwzv5k6UhI&feature=channel_page

Fiery Rose - Never Should've Let You Go: .com/watch?v=afP6UvxW63Y&feature=channel_page


	16. Why'd You Part 3

-1**XoXoXo Kurama's Dream XoXoXo**

**The Past As Yoko Kurama--- Same Time as the Silver Millenium**

**Forest in Kurama's Home**

**Moments Before His Death and Rei's Death**

Her slender shoulder shook violently as she turned back to look at him, her violet eyes violent with anger. He didn't know her, but now that these dreams were constantly coming at him, Shuichi Minamino accepted her as if she were a friend of his and knew every time that he saw her, it must've been a dream. Still, there was an odd reality within those visions in his sleep that always seemed so real.

She was the Mars princess, the one he was meant to hate although the boy found his heart only wanting to comfort her, protect her. Her long riveting dress caressed her curves almost naturally as she walked over to him, eyes hurt from some unknown pain to him.

He remembered in his last episode of these dreams, there was a blond man, a man he didn't trust. His name was Jedite, a general of earth's forces whom worked for the Prince of the Earth, Endymion. Everyday, he worked hard to forget the man, but his anger kept the warrior on his mind and he knew that if he were to protect this woman then this would be the person who she needed the protection from in anyway.

Long silvery strands of hair fell before his shoulders as he jumped to a tree closer to the woman, his golden eyes watching her carefully, knowing very well that she would know that he was there.

She hadn't said anything because of the fact that her guardians were there. They were named Phobos and Deimos; he remembered their names because they were the same names as the names of the planet Mars' moons. The moment they left, she turned and looked at him.

"Kurama, you can come out from hiding..." She muttered with gritted teeth. Seemingly careful, she walked closer to him, her hips sway from left to right. "Tell me, _tenma_, who are you really?" She asked and for once, Kurama felt her voice was uncomfortably familiar.

He looked on questioningly. "You know who I am, Princess."

"Do I?" She asked as she reached out and reached out for his hair, tenderly playing with strands of his silvery locks. Odd, she was never so affectionate nor did she ever question who he ever was until now. "How stupid do you think I really am?" Bitterness came forth from her.

"Stupid?" Kurama asked, considering it a joke, his voice monotone to her question. Still, she didn't change her expression and her hand no longer moved gently over his hair. "Where's this coming from?" By the time he ended his sentence, emotion came forth, surprising himself.

Her shoulders began to shake again. Her violet eyes had a fire he never had seen before.

"Jedite, the general of the Earth forces, told me about your plans. He told me how you considered me a blundering fool, a woman whom you could never care for..." She screamed as she lost her composure completely, an arrow came forth from her aura. "If you want to go after Serenity then you will have to go through me!"

"_Nani_?" Kurama jumped back, feeling the fire graze his body, burning some of his flesh. "Mars, stop! He's a liar! Why would I want to hurt you?!"

"Yoko Kurama, I curse you from this day!" She screamed as the ground erupted with fire, swallowing the forest trees of his land.

Running forward, into the deeper part of the forest, Kurama did not want to attack her. "Mars, he's planning on attacking your princess's kingdom with the help of the witch Beryl!" He yelled from behind a barrier as he prepared to use his plants against her if he had to against the one cared so much. "Jedite's the traitor! Listen to me!"

"Why would he do that, huh?" She whispered deadly into the air, her tone almost begging death. "You're the thief kitsune. You are the one who promised me that one day you'll pay me back with something I'd hate."

He remembered those words. It was said a long time ago, much before they had become friends, much before he had fallen in love. Wait, he didn't mean that... love was not a part of a tenma's life. No, not him.

"I curse you, Kurama! I'm not going to be the one who will kill you; you will die by the hands of bounty hunters, you hear me?! You will be reborn twice. Twice will be my curse and each time, you will learn to love. As a half demon and secondly as a human. You will not remember yourself the first time... but the second time, you will fully remember your true form and it'll depress you. Mentally, you'll be dead because of your past sins!" She screamed into the clearing, not wanting the blood of him on her hands.

"Hmn..." He cracked a smirk as he came out to look at her as he noticed tears coming down her eyes. "Maybe your curse will be that you will never listen to me every time we meet, and you will see me again."

"I doubt it."

**XoXoXo End Of Kurama's Dream XoXoXo**

**---- XoXoXo ----- XoXoXo --------**

**Meiou High School**

**Shuichi's Biology Class**

**12:00pm - 12:55pm**

Kurama couldn't believe that he had slept through the whole class especially since today they were actually doing labs. That was favorite subject, and he considered the labs to be the best thing about the class.

It was a good thing that Maya had been his partner in that class. Katajima Maya was always a good friend even after he erased her memories to protect her; even then, he couldn't stop her from becoming the good friend she was and that said to him that she would've always been true. Hmm... interesting how he felt as if he used her even now even if he was using her memory to let go of memories that he knew didn't exist.

The morning didn't start that good and that and the dream kept replaying in his memory. All those dream, Kuwabara's death, and Rei seemed to always be on his brain lately.

When did life get so complicated?

Oh well, he didn't have enough time to meditate on how strange life had become.

"Minamino-san," Maya said, her soft elegant tone, caressing his ears. "Is there something wrong?"

Kurama opened his mouth to speak but looked outside to see Rei standing outside his door of the classroom, her arms crossed, a locket in her hand that seemed to emit energy that he had never felt before, not in this world. Heavenly energy?!

"Hold on, Maya... can I hold your thought for a moment?" He quickly walked away and towards Rei whom looked and quickly walked away, wary of his appearance, seeing how he acted earlier that morning when he came to pick her up.

_**{Flashback}**_

"_Rei... why?" He asked as he kept backing up, nearly backing up to the glass window leading to the backyard but the door was opened by a worried Inuyasha whom seemed to be looking at Rei with the worried eyes._

"_What? What do you mean why me?" Rei asked with forced curiousness. "I'm confused."_

_**{End Flashback}**_

"Rei-chan..." he whispered into the air, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were the only thing he needed to look at for this moment. Her eyes always told him the truth. Yes, he needed the truth and only the truth for a moment.

"Shuichi… what are you doing?"

There was a slight pause. "Searching… that is all." He smiled lightly as if his answer was completely normal, "Your eyes aren't the same anymore, my rose. You've lost your shine." He said in a monotone as Maya walked by and he followed her into their next classroom.

Rei stood in shock of his words as she took her hands and traced it along her own face, searching for an answer then walked away into the bathroom and looked into the mirror also searching.

She looked in the mirror and searched for what he looked for in her. She saw nothing because her eyes were dulled and her soul was numb. Nothing, that's what he saw too.

The bell rang and she stayed in the mirror staring at it with the princess's locket in her hands and placed it in front of her eyes.

She was wrong; she didn't see nothing. No, nothing couldn't have been seen because she did see something. Furthermore, what she saw---she didn't like, and it wasn't something she could fix. It was a vision of the past, future, and present.


End file.
